Gargoyles
by mariarosa
Summary: Enjoy the retelling of the Gargoyles story except with some added new characters! Because we all know that certain characters need loving as well! BrooklynXOC LexingtonXOC
1. Awakening Part 1

**Gargoyles**

**Gargoyles Story**

**BrooklynXOC**

**LexingtonXOC**

**Awakening Part 1**

* * *

**Mariarosa:** Yea my first Gargoyles story that follows the show, enjoy my midnight fans.

**Disclaimer:** Mariarosa doesn't own Gargoyles only her OCs, please support the official release thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Scotland, 994 AD**

A castle was being attacked, soldiers located up top were shooting at the enemy soldiers down below and flames were everywhere as the fighting continued to defend the said castle. The enemy soldiers protected themselves with shields as their leader ordered the catapults to fire the large boulders at the castle walls.

"Stand fast, we can hold them back", yelled out a short man with a husky build with a Scottish accent; he was thinning near the top of his head while the rest of his dark hair fell down this shoulders and upper back, he had dark eyes and a long, grey mustache. His outfit consisted of a dark green tunic, light grey tights, a dark blue cape being held by a gold clasp near his chest, and dark brown medieval shoes.

"Aye and catch boulders with our teeth while we're about it." Replied one of the soldiers with the same thick Scottish accent.

"It's your choice then me lads: the catapult…Or me?" The man said as he drew out his sword from it sheath with his right hand as his left hand held a mace. The soldiers looked taken back and stumbled back, "back to your posts", they ran off as he continued, "in a few more minutes the sun will be down and then we'll see some fun." He grinned mischievously as the soldiers looked at him uncertain of what to make of his words not paying attention to the boulder that headed straight for them smashing against the wall and throwing them into the air with screams of surprise and agony. The man looked shocked and peered over the wall looking at the oncoming enemy soldiers and their leader.

One of the enemy soldiers leaned next to another soldier next to him while glancing at his leader and spoke, "taking the castle full of gargoyles near nightfall this is crazy and Hakon knows it." Looking at the top tower where several gargoyles were seen, fear and angry rushed through his body.

A hand placed itself on the accusing soldier's shoulder, "no my friend, that's not crazy", the hand turned into hands and pulled the young soldier to the face of the leader, "questioning my sanity when I'm in earshot that's crazy." He pushed the soldier away and walked forward and shouted for all his men to hear, "I say those gargoyles are not but chiseled stone and even if they aren't it's worth the risk for the plunder within." He drew out his sword and held it in the air, "ATTACK!"

His command sent all his men rushing towards the castles, swords all drawn and shields held out, the catapults where pulled closer, flamed arrows where shot up, and a platform was pushed forward so that the enemy soldiers could climb up and seize the castle from within. Some soldiers threw ropes with hooks at the end up the towers and climbed up that way near the feet's of the gargoyles not paying any attention to the setting sun including the leader. The leader's hook was embedded next to the gargoyle located all the way at the top and as the leader climbed the sun dipped lower into the horizon, hanging by only one arm he started at the gargoyle as the last of the sun's rays washed over them and night fell. With a chilling wind cracks started to appear on the gargoyle as the leader watched with horror and anticipation, as the stone skin fell off the gargoyles' purplish grey skin, his dark black hair flowing down his back, and his eyes temporarily glowed he gave the leader a menacing glare and a deep growl from his chest.

He shot out an arm and grabbed the leader by his hanging arm and lifted him into the air his wings spread out behind him as he gave a quick look at the leader.

"You are trespassing", the gargoyle said, his voice was deep and had a growl to it even though he wasn't growling. Below more gargoyles were waking up from their stone sleep and giving growls, their eyes all glowing the same white color as the enemy soldiers stepped back in fear. The leader unsheathed his sword and swung at the gargoyle that held him but the gargoyle grabbed the sword with his left hand with fast reflexes.

Blood trickled down the gargoyle's hand as he growled and his eyes then glowed as well. "Fight men they are not invincible." He cried out to his soldiers below. They took his words in encouragement and attacked the gargoyles, the leader then flipped him while in the air and grabbed his rope from his earlier climb, and the gargoyle soared through the air with his large wings unfazed by the leaders' antics. But even though the leader had ensured that the gargoyles could be beaten they themselves were being forted by the gargoyles, being pushed over the walls or thrown to the ground.

Up on another tower three younger gargoyles looked around in excitement, especially the red one with long white hair and a large beak. "Shall we let our brothers and sisters have all the fun?" He asked then took off to join in the fighting.

The smallest of the bunch smiled his olive green skin pierced through the night sky as he turned to his companion, "not afraid are you?"

"Afraid? Me?" The third and largest of the three asked sounding offended as he stood up, showing his blue skin and large wings with a green tint on the inside of them. "Ha why all of nature trembles at my passing." He said pushing up his stomach before it fell back down.

The small gargoyle chuckled, "I can see why." He said as he poked the large gargoyle's stomach and then shot off to join the red gargoyle with the large one behind him. His wings were different than the first two, being connected to his arms and his body he glided like a flying squirrel.

Another gargoyle who looked a lot older then the other gargoyles and, unlike the rest of them, wore human clothes and had a sword strapped to his waist. He hand long white hair behind his head which had no hair on top and a long white beard that went along with his light brown skin. He was blind in one eye but that didn't seem to stop him from fighting the enemy soldiers as they tried to climb up the stairs. He was so into his fighting he didn't notice the one soldier about to club him from behind if not for the first gargoyle that tackled him to the ground and pushed him over the edge as they both watched him fall over and hit the ground.

"Watch your back old friend."

"Humph watch your own." The older gargoyle said with a smirk and an even thicker Scottish accent and continued to fight as the soldiers started coming up again and attacking him and the first gargoyle.

Another gargoyle fought as well, this one was a female unlike the ones so far shown, she had light bluish grey skin and long dark brown hair, she wore a green outfit that consisted of a torn shirt and a short torn skirt, her tail and wings lashed out, her eyes glowed white as she fought the soldiers coming towards her. "You should left when you had the chance." She growled in a Scottish accent as well.

The husky man from before was also fighting when the first gargoyle came and fought off some of the soldiers then gave a might roar. "My thanks Goliath." The man said to the gargoyle now known as Goliath.

"I could not do otherwise."

"This band of rogues no doubt follow that band of refugees we gave shelter to last night." A quick glance to several bon fires and a large group of people where seen to the left of the castle walls.

The large gargoyle from before glided down near the refugees and right above the food that was cooked where a young boy spotted him and grabbed his mother's arm, "look mother", he said as he pointed to the gargoyle with his also thick Scottish accent. The large gargoyle preceded to grab what looked like a turkey leg and started to eat when two soldiers came by fighting and the gargoyle knocked out the enemy soldier with the said turkey leg which made the young boy smile and look up to see the other gargoyles in the air.

The leader of the enemy soldiers leaned against a wall as he tried to catch his breath but his rest was short as growling came from behind him, he jumped back to see a gargoyle like beast with no wings walk forward, it had no pupils just white eyes and was very large. It continued to growl then lunged forward at the leader who dodged but not before seeing the deep claw marks the gargoyle beast left embedded into the stone wall. He decided not to stick around to see what else the beast could do as he ran towards the door way only to see yet another gargoyle blocking his way this time it was female. She had bluish skin, her outfit was white and consisted of a ripped up tank top with only one shoulder sleeve and a white loincloth, her hair was long, red, and looked wild, and unlike her fellow gargoyles her eyes didn't glow white, they glowed an eerie red.

Her wings were wrapped around her body; she then undid them and faced the leader, "face me human if you dare." She challenged him with her hard dark voice then gave a shuddering growl like roar which sent him running only to be blocked by the beast. He stepped back trapped between the beast and the female gargoyle when Goliath appeared next to him on the ledged of the wall.

"I see you met our watch dog", the female jumped next to him claws ready to strike as she hissed, "and my second in command as well. I grow tired of this", he said in a low voice and grabbed the leader by the collar of his shirt and cape then lifted him near his face, "take what's left of your men", he lifted the leader's body into the air with both his arms and hands then threw him over the ledge where Goliath landed, "and be gone!" The leader yelling in fear as he plummeted near the ground but landed safely into a pile of hay down below and broke the cart that was carrying the hay.

Once he got back up he yelled up to Goliath, "This isn't over monster I'll be back." And with that he ran off. The red gargoyle from before threw some soldiers into the mud, they got up and retreated with the rest of the other soldiers away from the castle and the gargoyles. The soldiers shot arrows at them as they cheered and shouted in joy for the battle was won.

"Victory for the gargoyles!" Yelled one soldier.

"They'll think twice before coming back", said another soldier.

The gargoyles watched from above the retreating enemy soldiers, the young three looked satisfied but still trying to be all tough and the female bandaged Goliath's hand from the wound he received earlier when the attack started. "Goliath", started the husky man, "we owe you our lives."

"As we owe you ours everyday." Goliath said smiling and examining his bandaged hand. The man smiled as the gargoyles celebrated among themselves and congratulated each other.

"Humph they were no match for us." A light green gargoyle said with long black hair said with a smirk and a fist near his chest.

"Now my love there is no need to get cocky." The female gargoyle from earlier said with her deep Scottish accent.

"I know but it's true, is it not?"

She laughed and shook her head, "tis true but pigheadedness will get you nowhere as well."

"Forgive me my love but I can't help but be happy for our victory." He said as he held her hands in his and started down at her lovingly, "but let's forget all this let us celebrate and rejoice with our brothers and sisters." She smiled at him and nodded in agreement to his words.

As morning approached the gargoyles all took their rightful places and waited for the suns rays to hit them turning them back into stone statues for the day and returning them to flesh and blood at night. And as the following night approached they awoke yet again unknowing of the evil plot that was about to be put into action. As the night began the young female stretched her arms and wings over her head when her mate walked up to her.

"How did you sleep my love?" He asked when he was close enough.

"Quite good, much better now that I'm awake and feeling the cool breeze against my face."

He smiled lovingly at her, "I have something for you", and he held up a green emerald necklace, "I was able to get it from the treasury inside not that it's of much use down there."

The female gasped, "It's beautiful, but we don't need such things humans are the ones who admire and wear them."

"Yes but it called out to me, I wish to use it as a symbol of our love besides, it would look much better on you then on some human female." He went behind her and placed the necklace around her neck, "something you may always treasure and think of me."

She held it in her hand and then turned to him, "I will always cherish it my love", and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down kissing him on the lips as he wrapped his wings around them. Soon they over heard Goliath talking about some plans with his mate and the husky man, "Goliath wants to go out and meet the Vikings alone? Sounds too dangerous for a one person job…"

Her mate walked forward, "Goliath", Goliath turned to him, "you want to leave and face them alone? Do you have a death wish that badly? Let me come with you are not going to allow our second in command to join you."

"I appreciate the help but I must ask you to stay behind as well."

"Goliath…"

"My rookery brother, please help guard the castle in my absent."

"Give him a bigger ego while you're at it Goliath." She walked forward, "but if you insist we'll stay behind but for the sake of our clan please be safe." Goliath nodded his head and continued his conversation with his mate and the husky man.

"I'm going to go on patrol and keep a look out just in case, what will you do my love?"

"I -" She started but was interrupted by her second in command.

"She will be helping me if she doesn't mind that is?"

"Not at all, good luck my love."

"Always am", he took off while the females went and looked around making sure the rest of the clan was okay. They stopped on one of the towers where they watched the three young gargoyles playing round with the beast and eating the food. She giggled at the sight of them, not paying attention to the group of human refugees staring at the three in fear and hate. When the young human boy from the fight before ran up to them as they played and the beast finally caught they meat they were teasing him with.

They looked at him, Goliath's mate glared at him as if waiting for him to do something he might regret but instead he spoke to them. "I'm Tom what's your name?"

The two gargoyles looked at each other when the green one spoke, "except for Goliath we don't have names."

"How do you tell each other apart?"

"We look different."

"But what do you call each other?"

"Friend", replied the red one which caused Tom to smile when his mother ran up to him.

"Tom", she said with fear and hate carrying a stick, "get away from those monsters!"

"But mother…"

The red one got down from his sitting spot, "we wouldn't hurt the lad ma'am."

She scoffed, "get away from him you beast!" And then she threw the stick at him hitting him on the shoulder, the young female gasp and her second in command spread her wings open then jumped down in anger as she put herself in between the woman and the red gargoyle and growled menacingly, the young female followed getting next to the red one.

"Are ye all right?" He nodded and then they watched the scene in front of them unfold.

She stood up which caused the woman to pull her son close to her, as she pointed accusingly at the woman, "you're the beast who -"

But she was interrupted by the red gargoyle who stepped forward keeping his gaze on the woman, "no, if they think we're beasts and monsters -"

"– Then perhaps we better live up to the name." The green one finished making their eyes glow white and growling all while smiling at the same time, enjoying the fact that they were acting all scary. The young female looked conflicted with this, on one hand she believed they deserved it for what they did and how they treated them but on the other she wanted the humans to trust them so that there could be peace between the two races. Her second in command thought otherwise and smiled proudly at them as the humans screamed, ran, and huddled together in fear that the gargoyles would attack them.

Then Goliath and the old gargoyle appeared, he turned to the three young ones as the third approached the offending two, Goliath was very displeased with them and they knew they were in trouble. "You three down to the rookery until I return I'll deal with you then." They all looked disappointed and really knew they were in deep trouble, "and take him with you." He pointed at the gargoyle beast who whined.

They walked to the rookery where the green one opened the door and then at a last attempted to escape punishment they looked at Goliath when the red one spoke, "we meant no harm." But Goliath's stare was firm and they sadly went into the rookery.

"Are you blind?" His mate said in angry, "they were not at fault the humans were."

"No matter who was at fault I cannot condom fighting between their people and ours. I will make it up to them later, now I have business to attend to." And with that he walked away, his mate seemed like she had more to say but decided against it.

After he was gone she turned to the young female, "what do you think?"

"I feel…I feel that it was wrong for her to call us beasts, what have we done to make them hate us so much? But I don't think scaring them like that was the right choice either…Oh I don't know what to think really…I wish…I wish there was no need to fight or take sides." She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed, "I'm worried about them though, and will they be okay by themselves down there? Oh what about his shoulder? Is that ok?"

"You should probably go down there and check on them, make sure they're okay I still say it's the humans fault not theirs." She nodded and entered the rookery and closed the doors behind her to look for her fellow gargoyles.

She heard them, they weren't too far ahead, "sent down to the rookery, how embarrassing." It sounded like the red one.

"I haven't been down here since I hatched." The large one said as she finally caught sight of them. She noticed the large one going over to a wall of moss where he peeled some of it off, sniffed it and proceeded to eat it.

Both she and the green on both had looks of disgust on their faces, "I hope we're not down here too long he might eat us." She decided to let herself be known to the young three.

"It's your own fault for being caught by Goliath." They all looked at her, "and I'm not here because I want to be, I was told to come down here to check on ye."

"Yea well, we're doing just fine as you can see." The red one replied, a bit peeved that she said it was their fault.

"Oh hush you." She walked towards him and placed a hand on his should which caused him to wince. "Yea, you are just fine tough guy. Yer shoulder's been bruised", she took out some leaved from a pouch tied to her side and grabbed two nearby rocks as she smashed them into a paste. "Now come 'ere so I can put this suave on ye shoulder tough guy." He muttered under his breath but did as he was told, "it's going to hurt a bit since I've got to put pressure on it but just deal with it."

She pressed the paste on his shoulder causing him to his, "ow! Be a bit more gentle will ya."

"Yer hopeless if ye can't even stand that wee bit of pain hothead", after she was done she looked at the others. "You two doing okay?"

"Yeah no problems here." The small one said as he gave her a grateful smile.

"Same here, just hungry is all."

She laughed, "Ye seem to be eatin' every time I see ye", and she looked toward the doors, "looks like I'll be sleep down here with ye for the morning, the suns' rising about now…" And as soon as she said that they all slowly turned back into stone while the rest of the clan got into their places up above unaware of the attack that was going to happen in a few minutes.

The leader looked at the castle again this time during the day and yelled at his men to attack, the soldiers protecting the castle were all ready to shoot their arrows when their bow strings broke, the doors were lifted and the Vikings ran inside the castle walls. After which they brought down the castle and had everyone brought out, the princess and mage were the only ones chained up. Up above the leader and the husky man, who betrayed the princess, spoke.

"Not that I'm ungrateful of your help but…Why? Why betray your own kind?" The leader asked the man.

"They are not my kind", he replied shaking his head then sticking his nose in the air.

The leader then walked up to one of the gargoyles with a mace in hand, "well to work there's been enough time for it." He lifted the mace in the air ready to strike when the man stopped him.

"This is unnecessary."

"Are you mad? In a moment they'll be flesh again and my men will be their prey!"

"Once your band is out of sight they won't follow it's not their nature."

"Ah well in that case", he slammed himself into the husky man making him hit the wall and then held him against the wall with the mace in the air ready to strike the man down. "Care to discuss the matter further?" He said in a low threatening voice with a smug smile on his face.

The man looked defeated, "no", he said in a low ashamed voice.

The leader stepped back, "I haven't lived this long by taking foolish chances." He lifted the mace in the air once again and destroyed the gargoyle right in front of the man's eyes who watched in horror of the destruction.

When nightfall came at last Goliath returned with the old gargoyle with horror stricken eyes as he saw the castle, "no…" But as he got closer he saw all the destroyed gargoyles and finally landed on one perch. "My Angel of the Night…" his voice was full of sorrow and then he stood up and roared so angrily it could be heard all around.

* * *

**Mariarosa:** TBC!! Dun dun duuuuunnnnnnn!!! LOL oh come on, how many of you haven't seen this show already? Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter one and don't worry there's plenty more where that came from!! Read and review!!


	2. Awakening Part 2

**Gargoyles**

**Gargoyles Story**

**BrooklynXOC**

**LexingtonXOC**

**Awakening Part 2**

* * *

**Mariarosa:** Here's part 2 of Awakening, I hope you enjoy the depressing beginning of this dark dramatic show from the 90s!

**Disclaimer:** Please refer back to chapter 1. Thank you.

* * *

**Recap:** When nightfall came at last Goliath returned with the old gargoyle with horror stricken eyes as he saw the castle, "no…" But as he got closer he saw all the destroyed gargoyles and finally landed on one perch. "My Angel of the Night…" his voice was full of sorrow and then he stood up and roared so angrily it could be heard all around.

* * *

As Goliath's screams sounded through the air, the three young male gargoyles and the young female exited the rookery taking in the damage and destruction that lay before them, gasp of horror came from all of them. Goliath then descend down before them and asked in a sorrowful voice, "were anymore down in the rookery?"

"None", replied the large gargoyle, his expression of sadness mirrored those of his rookery brothers. "Only us…"

"All the humans are gone, taken prisoner most likely."

Goliath looked towards the night sky, "then we will find them", his eyes glowed white, "we will save the humans and we will have our revenge!" He said with anger and hatred, he headed towards the wall when the young female spoke up.

"Wait…Revenge? Why are ye asking if there were more of us down in the rookery? Goliath what has happened up 'ere?"

Goliath and the old one shared a look before either one spoke, "it looks like there was a betrayal…We are the only survivors of our clan lass."

"No…NO!" She rushed forward to where her mate usually perched himself only to find a pile of rubble. "NOOO!!" She screamed, tears poured down her cheeks as she gathered the stone pieces in her hands, "my love…no…You cannot be died." Her scream pierced through the night sky as she fell forward sobbing on what remained of her lost love. "Why? Why?! It's bad enough that there was betrayal but why did they have to take ye as well…Why the whole clan? My love…My brothers and sisters…" She continued to cry until she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Goliath through her blurry vision from her tears.

"Now you understand we must avenge our fallen brethren and make those who destroyed them pay." She wiped her face, her eyes glowing white and her expression harden to that of hatred as she agreed with Goliath to seek revenge. One by one they all jumped off the edge of the tall tower and flew towards the direction of the Vikings as the gargoyle beast ran beneath them since he did not have wings like them.

After flying for awhile they finally saw the fire from the Vikings camp, Goliath gave a mighty roar telling the pathetic Vikings of their nearing end for what they have done to his clan and mate. As the others landed Goliath headed a bit further to seek his prey leaving the others to fight the enemy soldiers. The young female landed in front of a small group trying to escape and hissed out as her eyes glowed, "no mercy for what ye have done to me clan and me mate you will pay! You will all pay!" She charged forward and attacked every Viking that dared cross her path. The old one fought with great skill stealing a sword from one of the enemy soldiers and using it for himself, the large gargoyle grabbed the roasting pig as he fought and ate at the same time. Some of the Vikings tried to escape but where blocked by the beast with his glowing eyes and deep threatening growls, he chased after them as they fled from him in fear. And the last two grabbed the Vikings and threw them away from the humans that were from the castle and soon the all the Vikings where running away while little Tom, the small human boy that tried to befriend the gargoyles, celebrated the gargoyles victory.

But then just as the fight seemed over out walked the Magus walked out from the cave's mouth, "you fools!" He shouted at the gargoyles, "She'd be alive now if you hadn't come!"

"What's he talking about?" The small green gargoyle asked.

But the Magus just continued as if he didn't hear the green gargoyle, "they would've ransomed us both but you invaded their camp and now -" He said while looking through the pages of his very thick book.

"What's all this? Where's the princess?" The old one asked as he stepped forward.

"Dead and could I but wield a sword I would send you all to join her but this will have to do instead." He said angrily as he pointed to something in his book, and then he started chanting in a language that none of the gargoyles could understand then a weird cloud of magic started to circle them, they all looked in awe and fear of what was happening. A familiar and yet strange sensation went through them as the cloud grew smaller and they all grew closer as a flash of bright light blinded them all…There where the once living, breathing gargoyles stood stone statues, something that should only occur when the night had ended. During which Tom rushed over to where Goliath was and told him that the gargoyles were in need of help. When Goliath rushed back he could not believe what he saw, the remaining members of his clan were stone at night.

"Stone…At night…" He grew angry again, "what sorcery is this?" He demanded.

"Sorcery indeed", the Magus stepped forward, his tone still angry and bitter, "and now you shall join them." He was going to cast the spell yet again when the princess walked toward the stone gargoyles which shocked him, "princess…"

"Oh Magus", she turned to him her voice soft and full of sorrow, "what have ye done?"

The Magus dropped his book which opened up to where some pages were ripped and fell to his knees, his hands on the book, "I…I-I thought you were dead your highness", he looked up, "I was mad with grief."

Goliath stomped toward him, "reverse the spell", he grabbed the Magus by the back of his cloak and screamed at his face while the Magus coward in fear, "Bring them BACK!"

"I…I cannot the page with the counter spell was burned", they both looked at the ripped book before Goliath dropped him right on top of it.

Goliath looked away sadly before turning back to his friends and gave a long deep sigh of loneliness, "now I am truly alone." The princess sadly looked from Goliath to the Magus before approaching him.

"Ye turned them to stone forever?"

"The terms of the spell were that they will sleep until the castle rises above the clouds." They both then looked to Goliath and the sleeping gargoyles incased in stone. After which they all returned to the castle and Goliath placed every single one of them on a perch.

"We've done ye a great wrong, Goliath." Said the princess in her sad voice.

"I know that no apology can be enough, Goliath I wish there was something I could do."

Goliath looked at them from over his shoulder, "what will you do now princess?"

"I'll take my people to my uncle's; it's no longer safe for us here."

"I have a request", Goliath said as he wrapped his wings around himself like a cape.

"Ye have but to name it", the princess said in hopes to make it up to Goliath in anyway she can.

"The eggs in the rookery will soon hatch", he turned to him again from over his shoulder, "they will need guidance."

"Never fear we will watch over them as if they were our own."

Goliath nodded and turned his head towards the Magus, "there is something you can do for me Magus, cast your spell one more time." They both looked at him in shock but soon up at the very top of the tallest tower just above the rest of the sleeping gargoyles there was Goliath also in a stone sleep.

* * *

**1000 Years Later**

The once proud Castle Wyvern now stood in ruins of time and there in front stood a man with long brown hair tied in a pony tail with a beard and mustache on his face. He wore a long black trench coat and warm clothing so that he wouldn't freeze with the cold Scottish wind blowing. "At last…Castle Wyvern…" He looked up admiring the view of the gargoyles on the tower especially the one at the very top. He rushed forward into the castle ruins, up the stairs to the top of the tower until he was right next to the stone gargoyle where he removed the growing foliage that was wrapped around the creature. "Magnificent", he turned to another man who appeared, this man had blonde hair, blue eyes, wore glasses and had a strict expression burned onto his face, "make the offer now Owen, this instant."

"May I say one last time Mr. Xanatos that the cost of this venture will be astronomical." He stated as he brought out his cell phone.

"Start hiring crews I wanna being as soon as possible." The now known Mr. Xanatos said to the blonde man, not caring for what he just said.

"It may prove difficult to find the necessary man power, this castle has a bad reputation, the locals consider it haunted." Owen said as he pressed some numbers and started to make the calls Mr. Xanatos wanted.

"You know the answer to that Owen 'Pay a man enough and he'll wake barefoot into hell'." And so the deconstruction and relocating of the castle to Manhattan, New York began. The castle was now located on top of the tall skyscraper way above the clouds that was Xanatos Corp. and as the sun started to set Mr. Xanatos stood right next to the stone gargoyle that was perched way above the others as if he was waiting for something to happen when the sun finally set. "Don't disappoint me." He whispered to the gargoyle next to him. When the sun finally set there was a chilling wind, and then a storm suddenly appeared, lightning, rain, and thunder fell all around them. Then cracks started to appear on the gargoyle, the sound of the stone skin cracking caught Mr. Xanatos attention as he watched with wide eyes the reawakening of the once great Goliath who gave a might roar as he stretched towards the sky with his arms and wings, his eyes giving the same white glow. Down below the same thing happened with the rest of the gargoyles, all were reawaken, stretching and giving might roar like yawns. Mr. Xanatos smile with pride, "yes", he said to himself as he watched the gargoyles wake up.

Goliath flew down to the rest of his clan, "you're awake, you're alive!" He cheered. He placed a hand on the old one's shoulder and his other on the large one's shoulder, "we're together again." They all cheered and celebrated as the green one hugged the beast but then looked confused when he looked over the edge of the castle wall.

Every one of them looked lost and confused of this sudden new location, "what's this?" "Where are we?" Stuff like that was shouted in the air. They kept looking around when the beast got tense and barked at something behind them. Footsteps were heard and out stepped Mr. Xanatos looking at them all.

"You are the one called Goliath?"

"Yes", Goliath answered cautiously.

"Excellent." They later all went inside the castle, the dining room where Xanatos explained to them what was going on.

"How long has it been?" Goliath asked this new human that appeared before them.

"This maybe a shock; a thousand years have gone by since the spell's been cast." The gargoyles' expressions where from shock, sadness, and several other emotions, "I learned about the castle and you seven from an ancient book that recently came into my possession. The Magus who cursed you wrote the whole story down in there." They all looked at the Magus's book, the same one he used to curse them to a stone sleep. "Now I'm sure you have questions."

The old one who was just as cautious as Goliath stepped forward, "how did ya break the spell?"

"It was designed to end when the castle rose above the clouds."

"The eggs in the rookery?" The green one asked.

"Gone I'm afraid", his answer wasn't something they wanted to hear, "you are the last of your kind."

"Why have you done all this?" Goliath asked, not understanding why this man would want to wake them up.

"I was fascinated by the Magus's story; I wanted to see if it was true and now that I know it is I want to be your friend. There is much we could do for each other  
Goliath."

Goliath didn't seem too happy with his reply and didn't seem to trusting of this human at all, "such as…?"

"Well we -" Xanatos began but was cut off by the sound of a helicopter and looked confused. "I'm not expecting anyone", he walked towards the exit, "you'll be safer if you stay here." They all looked at each other as Xanatos left the room and followed after him. A helicopter appeared and five strange people came out, they all went in different directions, one headed straight for Xanatos and pointed a gun at him. "Whaddya want?" He asked the man who was threatening him.

"You'll know soon enough." The others appeared as they all pointed their guns at Xanatos who could only stand helpless to his attackers.

The Gargoyles were all standing in the darkness of the doorway watching the scene unfolds. "What's going on? Who are these people?" The red one asked looking up at Goliath.

"They're attacking the castle that's all we need to know!" The old one yelled, Goliath's eyes glowed white and he gave out a might roar then charged with the others right behind him.

"What the -" They started shooting at the gargoyles but Goliath was able to dodge most of the bullets and attacked the nearest guy shooting at him. But the man recovered quickly and tackled Goliath, as he was about to shoot again Xanatos interfered and karate chopped the gun out of the man's hands then flipped him over his back but the man recovered yet again. Xanatos tried to go for the gun but he was blocked by another one of attackers who was blocked by the large one.

The attacker just smirked, "nice mask", the large one growled as his eyes glowed white as he dodged the man's attack with a large dagger and threw him into the air with his feet.

The old one attacked the one closest to him but he pulled out a stun gun and shot it to the old one's chest, he received several watts of electricity through his body and fell to his knees but then the red gargoyle appeared and threw the man aside into a wall, "leave him alone!" He yelled.

The young ones appeared at the old one's side when the man threw a grenade at them, the green one caught it and looked it over but didn't know what it was so he threw it away behind them where it exploded and sent them all flying forward. Xanatos ran to a secret panel where he grabbed a large gun and back to where Goliath was fight, he aimed above the attacker's head and shot out a laser, burying the attacker under the stone. Goliath turned to him and in his own way gave his thanks; Xanatos smirked and aimed his gun at yet another attacker.

The green one cornered the only female of the group, "are you a Viking?" He asked her but she didn't reply, instead she shot at him, he ran off to the edged and jumped off, the woman followed him but didn't see him until he glided back up and tackled her to the ground.

Goliath was standing next to the old one as he spoke, "these weapons, we must be battling sorcerers."

"Even so, we will protect this castle it's all we have left." Goliath shouted.

Neither noticed the man above until he threw a grenade at them, "catch!" He taunted at them.

The red one was fighting one of the attackers who was trying to hurt him with a large dagger, Xanatos pointed his gun at the attacker and said, "Time to take the gloves off." But then he was tackled by yet another attacker making the laser hit the side of the castle instead of the initial target.

"What be this magic they are using against us?" The female asked the old one as she fought back to back with him.

"I'm not familiar with magic lass, just do your best and defend the castle." Then there was another big explosion that blew a hole in the wall, the smoke caused the gargoyles to go through it for fresh, breathable air and one of the attackers was being chased by the gargoyle beast. Goliath looked over from the staircase he was on when one of the attackers threw a grenade at him sending him flying over the edge, he tried to catch himself on a flagpole but it broke under his weight plus the speed he was falling and then he dug his claws into the building's side and breathed a sigh of relief that he was able to catch himself at last.

Down below a female detective was ordering people back as stone fell from above when she examined a near by slab of stone, "claw marks?"

On the second floor of the castle one of the attackers went into a room and then by passed security with some strange overriding device. Back to the others, the green one was fighting one of the attackers when he was suddenly pinned down, "Gotcha!" The attacker celebrated as the green one struggled, but was tackled off by Goliath who was able to climb back up. He held the man up to his face ready to hurt him very badly when another one of the attackers threw some sort of smoke bomb and two of the attacker rescued the attacker in Goliath's clutches.

The attacker that was on the second floor came out of the room and back up the stairs with a briefcase in his arms and held it in the air to show his comrades, "Got it!" He shouted to them. The other attacker who saw him shot a flare up into the sky where the helicopter came back and all the attackers boarded it, the attacker with the briefcase rushed them in. "Let's go, we got what we came for."

Xanatos looked over the ledge he was at and aimed his gun at the helicopter, "I don't think so." Just when he was about to fire one of the attackers spotted him and threw what would seem like a throwing star at him causing him to drop the gun and the helicopter was able to get away safely. The gargoyles all came behind Xanatos and watched the helicopter disappear into the night sky, until the red one spoke.

"I've never seen weapons like those before, a-and that flying creature that carried them off."

"A dragon without a doubt", the old one said.

The green one stepped forward, "it wasn't a dragon, it was a…a machine of some sort."

"Thank you, without you and your friends who knows what those thugs would've done." Xanatos said as he turned to face them.

"Someone I once trusted said the same thing to me and then destroyed my people." Goliath said to Xanatos, letting him know that his trust wasn't there quite yet.

"Hmmm I can see I'll have to work hard to earn your trust." Goliath just growled at him but Xanatos didn't really pay attention, instead he took out his cell phone and pushed some numbers, "Owen we'll need a clean up crew outside."

"Why were you attacked?"

"The richer you are the more enemies you have." Xanatos explained as he put his cell phone away. "And I'm very rich", he walked towards them, "Goliath this is your home as well as my headquarters I hope you'll considered working with me to keep it safe." Goliath looked around the castle and the sky.

"It's your decision lad but we've no where else to go." The old one said as he placed a hand on Goliath's shoulder.

Goliath sighed deeply, "this castle is our home no matter where it is been taken. We will stay here."

"Excellent", Xanatos said as he walked forward, "I know you've been used poorly by men in the past but all that is about to change trust me." He said while holding Goliath's hand in a business like gesture.

"You broke the spell of sleep that imprisoned us, Xanatos, and for that we are grateful but we will never trust humans again." Goliath explained.

"I can tell this relationship is something we'll all have to work at." Goliath just made a growl like release of breath to Xanatos statement.

Back down below the female detective looked up at the black officer spoke to her, "What do you think that was all about detective?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." She said with determination as she looked up at the clouds that blocked the view of the castle way above.

* * *

**Mariarosa:** TBC…ONCE AGAIN!!! LOL yeah, you know you love it so just sit back and wait for the next part. Peace out! Review please!!


	3. Awakening Part 3

**Gargoyles**

**Gargoyles Story**

**BrooklynXOC**

**LexingtonXOC**

**Awakening Part 3**

* * *

**Mariarosa:** Woooo chapter 3 alright, yeah! Okay enjoy! Oh and this one's a little longer then the others, don't expect all the other chapters to be just as long, this is probably gonna happen every once in awhile.

**Disclaimer:** Please refer back to chapter 1, thank you.

* * *

**Recap:** Back down below the female detective looked up at the black officer spoke to her, "What do you think that was all about detective?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." She said with determination as she looked up at the clouds that blocked the view of the castle way above.

* * *

As soon as the invasion was over the gargoyles all decided to re-explore their old home that was given new modern upgrades. The four young gargoyles traveled to the kitchen, the pots, pans, everything was so new to them and it intrigued them. "All look at all this stuff, it's fantastic." The green one exclaimed as they looked around.

"Aye but what is all this stuff for? These metal pots, are they for cooking?" The female asked looking around not noticing the large one walking up to a large metal door and opening it.

Inside was a huge walk in freezer with all sorts of foods, the large one gave a gasp or surprise, happiness, and excitement then started raiding as much food into his arms as he could carry. Not really noticing that one of them was missing, the green one closed the freezer door, "hey!" The large one shouted then started banging on the door, "let me out! It's cold in here!"

"We'll save you", said the green one as the remaining three outside rushed to the freezer door.

"You push and we'll pull", the red one said to the large one inside. They all grabbed the handle and pulled as hard as they could while the large one inside stood back with the food still in his arms and rushed towards the door about the ram it. He was going so fast that he didn't notice the three had opened it already causing the large one to crash into them and sent them and the food flying.

The female groaned, "Get off yer all heavier than two fat cows ready for the slaughter." After which there was a big mess and the old one came in to straight the young gargoyles out. They walked back out into the open air of the castle with the night breeze blowing across their bodies.

"A fine mess you made of that kitchen lads when I heard that crash I thought that -"

"Look", the green one interrupted the old one as he pointed up towards Goliath with a young woman with long black hair with a blue tint, her skin was a bit darker than Xanatos, and her eyes were brown. Her clothes weren't familiar to those of a woman; instead they looked like men's clothing, a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a dark brown jacket. "Goliath's talking to that human."

They all looked confused and as they got closer they heard her speaking with Goliath. "So a thousand years ago you were betrayed by the one human you trusted", she looked up at Goliath, "does anyone else know about you?"

"Only the man called Xanatos, he's brought us here." As Goliath answered her question the gargoyles all appeared around her, the old one next to Goliath who was standing next to the beast gargoyle, and the four young gargoyles behind her all keeping an eye for anything suspicious.

"This can't be happening…" She said looking around at all the gargoyles that made their appearance.

The red one got real close to her and sniffed the air around her, "is this a new friend, Goliath?" He asked a little uneasy with this new human.

"Boy I hope so", she replied in a soft whisper to herself.

"This is Elisa Maza, uh, detective?" It was easy to tell that he wasn't familiar to what a detective was or what they did.

"Second class NYPD", she said showing them all her badge.

"What exactly does a detective do lass?" The old one asked while the others kept examining her.

"What is a detective? And that other stuff ye said? NYPD?" The female asked.

"Well, uh", she started out looking for the right way of putting things, "when somebody does something wrong I find out who and arrest them. As for what I said, I'm a pretty high ranked detective for the state we're all in, NYPD, New York Police Department."

Even though she explained the others continued to start at her with confusion still unable to grasp what she just explained fully. "Who says what's wrong?" Goliath asked after her explanation of her job.

"Well, we have a justice system: laws, penalties, assessments that the people decide."

"You mean the humans decide", Goliath said then walked over to the tower's edge over looking the city below and the others follow them. He turned to Elisa and spoke to her, "you have to go now." He ordered once he caught a glance at the fading night sky.

"Wait, will I see you again, I'd like to know more about you", she stepped towards Goliath, "look you saved my life so I owe you. Let me help you understand this city you need to know how it works."

He looked over, away from Elisa at the city, "if we are to defend the castle I suppose we need to be prepared for whatever's out there." The others nodded in agreement to his statement then he turned back to Elisa. "Very well."

"Good, tomorrow's my day off; I'll meet you in the afternoon at -"

"After dark", Goliath said with some force incase she tried to argue back.

She just gave a small chuckle at his forcefulness and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "why am I not surprised? Okay here after dark." She negotiated with him, a smile on her face.

"No, not here", he looked over the ledge again, "over there on that roof top." He pointed to one of the many tall buildings roof tops.

"Why there?"

"Why were you sneaking into the castle?"

"A good detective trusts no one."

"That's one thing we have in common." Elisa nodded and headed for the staircase back down.

After she left the gargoyles all stood together when the old one spoke up, "it seems that much has changed from what we knew."

"Yes, and if we are to survive in this new world we need to learn about it and the humans who rule here." As soon as he finished he heard his name being called and looked down to see Owen beckoning him to come over, even though the sun was coming up soon Goliath went down to see what the blonde haired man wanted, after which he disappeared back inside.

"What could Xanatos want now; does he not know of our stone sleep during the day?" The female asked annoyed by the fact that this human was always messing with her leader.

"Who knows lass, let's just wait for Goliath to return and then get some sleep when the sun rises." When Goliath did finally return they all took their positions and slowly turned to stone as the sun rose indicating that morning had arrived.

The sun was setting at least and the gargoyles all awoke from their stone sleep escaping from their stone skin with loud roaring yawns and the stretching of their limbs and wings. The young gargoyles went to the edge of the tower when Goliath approached them from his high perch. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To explore the city", the red one explained and looked towards Goliath; "after all we can't spend the rest of our lives in the castle."

"He's right; if we're going to live here we've got to know all about this city: its people, its devices -" The green one explained their plans to Goliath but was interrupted by the large one.

"Its food!"

"Also we can learn about other places, this city seems to be divided, we can learn landmarks and plan out routes in case any of us get lost and need to get back to the castle quickly." The young female helped explain to their leader.

"Oh very well, the four of you may explore but stay close to the building and stay out of sight." All four nodded in agreement and took off into the night sky to explore their new found home.

As the four looked around the city from above they decided to stop on top of a library with fake stone gargoyles just admiring the views around them. "I've never seen so many wonders." The large one said.

"Look", the green one pointed at a motorcycle that was riding in the street and got all excited. "Oh I-I've got to see how it works." And then took off after the motorcycle.

"Wait!" The red one tried to stop him but was a tad too late as the green one glided right next to the man and the motorcycle.

"That idiot, Goliath will have our wings if he finds out about this; we have to bring him back before that man spots him." The young female said getting ready to jump off the ledge and after the overexcited green gargoyle. But before she could take off the green gargoyle startled the driver, the driver hit the curb and was sent flying and skidded across the ground, he was so scared that he as soon as he got back on his feet he ran off leaving behind his motorcycle.

"Wait, come back!" The green one cried after the fleeing man.

"Goliath said not to let anybody see us." The red one scolded the green one.

"I didn't mean to let him see me; I just wanted to look at his machine." He put the fallen motorcycle back up and got on it like how he saw the man riding it.

"Be careful", the large one said a bit uneasy with the machines of this new world they woke up to.

"I-it looks easy enough", the green gargoyle replied as he pumped the gas then hit the gas pedal which sent the machine flying through the street with the poor gargoyle hanging to the handles for dear life, the others chased after him but the motorcycle was heading towards a wall.

"Oh no…LOOK OUT!!" The young female shouted to her clan member, he let go of the handles and as he gently glided back down they watched as the motorcycle crashed into the wall and burst into flames.

"Maybe we better not tell Goliath about this." The red gargoyle suggested.

"Ha, ya think Goliath would kill us if he were to found out that we were spotted and destroyed someone's machine." She explained as she continued to watch the flames dance around the damaged motorcycle.

Soon sirens were heard in the air and the young gargoyles all looked at each other, "we should get outta here guys." The large one suggested as the sirens slowly got louder.

"I agree, let's go", the green one said and together they all climbed back to the library and set off to explore some more of their new city home. As they continued their little adventure they spotted a pretzel cart but the large one smelled the food first and rushed down scaring the poor vendor. The large one proceeded to eat all the pretzels and after they were all gone they took flight again with the large one eating the last one in his hand.

"These are great, you should try some."

The red one glared at him, "we would have if you hadn't eaten the whole cart full."

"Next time, leave some for us will ye." The female said as she flew next to the large one. "It does look good; maybe the next time we explore we can get some of our own instead of ye eating them all." He gave a sorry look then the three of them landed on a nearby roof top, they all looked over waiting for the green one when he gave a crash landing, hitting the wall upside down then sliding down to his side.

He gave a grunt as he fell to his side and sighed, "this is a big city my wings are tired."

"Mine too", the red one agreed as he placed a hand on his left shoulder and made his wings move a little. "And it's a long way back to the castle." He said as he looked over the edge of the roof top they were on. The female groaned a bit in pain as she stretched her wings a bit, the red one glanced at her then looked back down to see a human male standing on the sidewalk with a hand in the air shouting.

"Yo taxi!" The yellow cab pulled up besides the man, the man opened the door, got in, and they drove off.

"Hmmm", the red one said to himself as he placed a hand under his beak in thought. Soon they were all inside a building's entrance as the red one looked out for the familiar yellow cab.

"Are ye sure this is a good idea?" The female asked.

"Sure I'm sure, if that human could do it why not us?" He saw the yellow taxi coming towards them, he stepped out put his hand in the air, "Yo taxi!" He shouted mimicking the man he saw. Instead the car screeched as it made a sharp turn and drove the opposite direction, they all sighed in disappointment, letting their wings droop.

"Looks like we walk", the large one said.

After resting their wings for a bit they continued the way home in the air, getting there just before the sun was beginning to rise. "It's aboot time you lads came home." The old one said as he greeted them home with the gargoyle beast.

"This city is a fascinating place." The red one explained for their late coming.

"There are underground tubes with giant metal snakes -" The large one said.

"They have lights that turn night into day…" The green one said.

"There are signs that are lit up in bright colors -" The female said.

"Huge metal ships -" The red one said as he raised his arms and wings up to emphasize how big the ships were.

"Metal carriages with no horses…" The female exclaimed.

"- and all kinds of food!" The large one finished.

The old one held up his hands with a smile on his face, "have ye seen Goliath?" Then his smile disappeared as he saw the young ones look at each other then turned back to the old one.

"We'd thought he'd be back by now, it's almost dawn." The green one said with a worried look on his face.

The old one looked worried and rubbed the beast's head, "aye that's what worries me."

"There's no time to look for him, do ye think he's okay?" The female asked worry dripped from her voice as she looked over.

"Aye lass, Goliath can take of himself…" He turned away and said quietly to himself, "…I hope…"

The sun soon rose and they all went to their perches to go into their stone sleep for the day and waited for night to fall again.

At last the sun went down and the gargoyles woke up stretching from their sleep feeling rejuvenated again. As they stepped down they looked up at Goliath's perch to see it still empty. "Don't worry lads, he'll be back we didn't survive a thousand years sleep just to lose him now." The old one said wrapping his wings around him like a cape.

"I hope you're right", the red one said looking over the edge and the gargoyle beast whined then the red gargoyle got excited again, "look!" He exclaimed pointing in front of him which caused them all to rush over and see large wing span flying through the night sky and large moon towards them, they all had relived smiles on their faces on seeing their beloved leader. As soon as Goliath landed questions and voices were heard, "where were you?"

"We were worried about you", the large one said.

"Are ye okay, Goliath?" The female asked.

Goliath stood up straight, "it appears we have enemies." He stepped down and wrapped his wings around his shoulders, "given what happened I wish you had accompanied us last night Hudson." He said to the old gargoyle.

"Hudson?" The red one asked in a confused voice while the other young gargoyles looked at him with confusion as well.

"Aye, it's my name and what would you make of it?" He asked towards the large one, the green one, and the female. Who had smiles on their faces when he turned to them; he also wore a playful smile on his face when he questioned them.

"It's a fine name", the large one said backing up with his hands in front of him smiling.

"Hudson, ah I-I like it." The green one said also keeping his smile on his face.

The female giggled, "it's a nice name, uh, Hudson." She said trying it out.

"We should choose names too", the red one suggested, "names that suit our new lives here."

"Oh and what might they be?" Goliath asked with a playful smirk on his face as well.

"Hmmm…"The red one was thinking, his hand on his face and his eyes looked up, "Brooklyn…I'm Brooklyn", he said pointing to himself.

"Broadway", the large one said.

"Oh uh Lexington, do you like it?" Goliath and Hudson smiled at each other.

"What of you lass?"

"Hmmm…" The female thought to herself, "Madison Square Garden is the name of this place here in our new home…Ye may call me, Madison."

Goliath beamed proudly at them all, "they're all fine names", he looked at the gargoyle beast, "I guess he'll need one as well now."

"Oh I got one for him too", Brooklyn said hitting his hand with the bottom of his fist. "From now on you're Bronx." Bronx huffed and walked away leaving Brooklyn stunned.

"Oh ho I think he likes it", Lexington chuckled. Then they all heard someone clearing their throat and looked over to see Owen appear at the doorway with his usual stern, cold look and without words spoken between him and the gargoyles Goliath followed him to Xanatos. The gargoyles conversed with each other waiting for Goliath's return, when he did he returned with someone everyone thought was dead, his mate, the clan's second in command. They all rushed towards her happiness filled them to know that another of their clan had survived Bronx rushed towards her and started licking her face in joy.

Questions where being thrown in the air, "lass is it really you?"

"How is it possible?" Brooklyn asked but was still very happy to see her.

"How did you…?" Broadway asked but stopped short a little.

"I will answer your questions later", she said petting Bronx, "it's just so good to see all of you again." She stood up and faced Goliath, "my love I must ask a favor of you."

"Anything", Goliath said to please his long lost love.

"Xanatos has told me of the disks that was stolen from him."

"He wants our help in retrieving them."

"Yes, I think we should help him out of gratitude for reuniting us if for nothing else." She said bring his hand to her cheek.

"I agree and perhaps by helping him we can rid ourselves of the humans that hunt us." Goliath said holding his mate's hand in his and kissing it. "Besides, with you by my side I can do anything." She smiled sweetly at him.

They all went into Xanatos' office and watched the television screen in wonder while Xanatos talked. "I explained the strengths and weaknesses of each fortress and given you what I think are the best plans of attack. Only your speed and strength can stand against their defenses."

"We will take the air fortress", Goliath said as he looked at his mate, "you three will breech the tower", he said pointing to Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington.

"Cool", Brooklyn said all pumped up for action.

"What?"

"It's a new word we learned last night", explained Broadway.

"It indicates a positive response", Lexington explained to Goliath.

"Uh, er, Hudson the underground base is yours but take Bronx and Madison with you."

"I'm perfectly capable of -"

"Take them with you, he needs the exercise and I don't want anyone doing these missions alone, so take Madison with you." Hudson agreed with a small smile as Bronx gave a small friendly growl and Madison nodded in agreement too.

"Be careful, all of you, humans are much more dangerous in these times."

"Come on then", Hudson said and everyone followed him outside, as the others flew off to their missions Madison turned to Hudson and Bronx.

"Are ye ready, Hudson?"

"Don't treat me like an old gargoyle, lass there's still plenty of fight left in me."

"That I know all too well", she jumped off the ledge with Hudson carrying Bronx right behind her as they disappeared into the night sky towards the underground fortress.

* * *

**Mariarosa:** TBC yup I'm basically gonna keep writing TBC for awhile, now all the gargoyles, well almost all, have finally been named. Please read and review and keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	4. Awakening Part 4

**Gargoyles**

**Gargoyles Story**

**BrooklynXOC**

**LexingtonXOC**

**Awakening Part 4**

* * *

**Mariarosa:** Welcome to the next installment of the retelling of Gargoyles. Enjoy my friends!

**Disclaimer:** Please refer back to chapter one. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Recap:** "Come on then", Hudson said and everyone followed him outside, as the others flew off to their missions Madison turned to Hudson and Bronx.

"Are ye ready, Hudson?"

"Don't treat me like an old gargoyle, lass there's still plenty of fight left in me."

"That I know all too well", she jumped off the ledge with Hudson carrying Bronx right behind her as they disappeared into the night sky towards the underground fortress.

* * *

After finding a secure place to land Madison, Hudson, and Bronx spotted the nearest manhole leading to the sewers below. Lifting up the heavy metal top with ease Hudson kept watch as Madison lowered herself and Bronx down before calling Hudson down too. Quietly they all took in their surroundings and continued in the direction that Xanatos said the location of the disk was in, the only noise was the dripping of water and the occasional squeak of a sewer rat. Walking for sometime with their wings wrapped around their shoulders Hudson finally broke the silence.

"I'm still not sure how we got talked into doing this."

"The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get fresh air. Ugh the small is utterly disgusting, how do human live like this?"

Hudson chuckled when he spotted something in the upper corner of the ceiling. "Here's a problem," up above was a surveillance camera Madison noticed it after seeing Hudson's body movements and looked around. The older gargoyle also looked around they both noticed the hidden door that was concealed only to be revealed by the too straight line running down the middle. They looked at each other and gave a knowing smirk before running towards the doors when suddenly tons of clicking noise was going off behind them.

Quickly turning around they were surround by over a dozen men in yellow suits all holding guns. Going into defense mode Hudson and Madison spread out their wings and gave out warning growls, daring the men to shoot or come closer. Several of the men turned on flood lights at the gargoyles blinding them, they covered their eyes with their arms, Hudson with only his left arm and Madison with both.

"I don't know what sort of thing you two are but I'm betting you're not bulletproof." Of the men said but unfortunately thanks to the light they couldn't see him.

"Aye, it's a wager you win," Hudson said while grinning and pulling his arm away from his eyes and into the air, he gently nudged Madison to do the same.

Having readjusting her eyes to the bright light Madison slowly put her arms into the air while glaring at the men in front of her. The doors behind them opened up revealing the hidden underground facility they were suppose to take the disk from. Madison and Hudson walked in with several men with guns pointed at their backs and just when the men thought they had won a deep growl emitted from behind them. In just a blink of an eye Bronx tackled on of the men, Hudson grabbed the nearest man and threw him at three others while giving a growl himself.

Madison also grabbed the nearest man and tossed him over her shouldered into another group of men standing nearby, Bronx jumped forward towards the scientists and other people working in the facility causing them to scream in fear and panic and run off. One of the leaders of the men with guns pulled out his own handgun, pointed it at Bronx and prepared to shoot but before he could Hudson tackled the guy causing him to pull the trigger and shooting one of the machines. The machine started to smoke then it caught fire, the fire spread to the other machines the scientists and other people ran out of the facility so they won't die of suffocation or burned to death. While they panicked Hudson and Madison searched the machines for the disk but couldn't see it anywhere just buttons and switches of sorts that didn't make a bit of sense to either of them.

Frustrated Hudson slammed his fist against the machine growling and won't you know it out popped the disk from his hard drive. "HA," Hudson laughed triumphantly grabbing the disk he turned towards Bronx, "come boy," and again towards Madison, "I've got the disk lass let's go."

"Right, good job on finding it by the way, very smart." She laughed but just as they were making their escape the leader pressed a large red button making the doors close. Running with everything they got they all gave a great leap and barely made it before the doors closed all the way.

"Ack I'm getting too old for this." Hudson said towards Bronx and Madison as he placed a hand on his back while sitting on the ground with a pained expression.

Madison laughed as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "old? This is the first time I've heard ye call yerself old, what can't keep up anymore?" She teased the old gargoyle.

"Lass if I could I'd have done all this with no problem, but we can't all stay young forever." Suddenly the sounds of gunshots shot through the tunnel, Hudson and Madison looked at each other, helping Hudson to his feet they all ran to a ladder located on the opposite wall and climbed it, well Hudson and Madison did Bronx climbed up the wall. They continued to run with the men right behind them when they reached the exit it was blocked off with a cage. "We'll be sitting ducks in here right enough," Hudson looked over to the entrance when bullets flew past him, luckily Hudson pulled up against the wall fast enough then pulled Madison forward and continued to run along side the caged path.

Then a train whistle was heard and down below was a subway on its way. "Hudson," Madison yelled out and pointed at the oncoming train. Understanding what she meant Hudson grabbed one end of the metal cage while Madison grabbed the other and together they pulled the wall away big enough for all three of them. Waiting for just the right moment they jumped onto one of the roofs of the carts and rode the subway back out into the open, opening their wings they took off into the air with Bronx in Hudson's arms and landed on the nearest rooftop. Well more like crash into the nearest rooftop for Hudson who tumbled down and landed on his back, Bronx happily licked his face with Madison laughing at his discomfort.

"Ack away with ye," Hudson pushed Bronx off and got back onto his feet and pointed accusingly at Bronx, "ye need to be losing some weight and that's a fact." His expression turned tired as he pulled out the disk, "I hope this wee thing's worth the aches I'll be feeling later." He said as he examined the black disk held between his claws.

"Xanatos did say that they were like magic spells, what kind of spells can be in this wee thing? It's not a book so what could this uh disk possibly be?" Madison asked as she grabbed the disk and examined it for herself in the moonlight.

Hudson huffed as he stretched out his back from his fall, "yer guess is as good as mine lass." After finally getting his bones back into place he spoke again, "let's go back to the castle, Xanatos will want this disk."

"Aye," they flew back to the castle both carrying Bronx, reaching the castle they gave a soft landing with Bronx first and them themselves. There waiting was Xanatos, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington. "Yer disk Xanatos," Madison presented the black disk to the millionaire.

"Thank you I appreciate the hard work you did tonight, now all that's left is the disk Goliath was sent to retrieve." And just as he said this down flew Goliath and the second in command, she presented to last disk to Xanatos who happily took it from her. "My friends you have my profound thanks. Rest assured that the knowledge on these disks will be put to beneficial use for humans and gargoyles alike." And with that he walked away back inside the castle.

Goliath spoke up after Xanatos had left them to his mate. "I have promised to meet a friend I'll be back soon." He walked towards the edge of the castle wall.

The second in command looked shocked, "a friend? Who? Not one of us?"

"No," Goliath replied as he turned back to face her, "a human: Elisa Maza."

"Aside from Xanatos, we have no human friends nor should we. Humanity is our enemy Goliath I thought you learned that a millennium ago." She argued back.

"I cannot make war upon an entire world! Doesn't Xanatos prove that there are good humans as well as bad?" He again moved to go towards the edged but the second in command blocked his way.

"Can you forgive the humans for what they did to our kind?" She asked fiercely.

Goliath looked taken back, "the ones responsible for that have been dead for a thousand years." He tried to explain to her but it didn't seem to go through.

"Then their descendents shall pay! I will have blood for blood!" Her voice was full of rage and need for vengeance.

"You said the centuries have changed me, they've changed you too. You've become hard, unforgiving." Now it was her turn to look taken back as Goliath wore a sad expression on his face, "I'm going to see my friend now." He said as he walked past her to the edge again.

"So be it," she said and watched him with the others as he took off into the night sky. When Goliath was gone out of sight she marched into the castle leaving the others to do as they pleased.

Lexington sat on the edge while messing with strange device that had letter buttons on it, Brooklyn, who was next to him, sat on the edge wearing sunglasses, Broadway, was eating as usual, and Madison was quietly watching the night sky while gently rubbing her necklace. Brooklyn gave a content sigh as he looked over the city, "ya know I think I'm gonna like this century."

"Yeah, we had a little trouble adjusting at first but I think everything's gonna be fine now." And just as he finished his sentence a laser shot out and shot through his bag of food. "WHOA!"

Now on high alert they all looked over to see Xanatos, Owen, the second in command standing in front of five giant robotic Goliaths. "Attack," Xanatos said softly the robots took off into the air flying past the gargoyles in incredible speed.

They all looked up at the robots now in the sky, "what are those things?" Broadway asked. Then quickly the robots headed straight for them and the one in the middle stuck out his arm to reveal a laser gun. Sensing danger right away Lexington was the first to move, then Brooklyn, Madison, and lastly Broadway as the middle robot started to fire at them. Scattering a bit the robots targeted the gargoyles, one shot at Broadway causing him to fall, he tried to grab onto the ledge but the stone came loose and he fell straight down into the stone. Broadway tried to get back up but soon lost conscious.

"BROADWAY!" Madison flew towards her fallen comrade but just before she could reach him one of the robots flew into her path, blocking her from helping Broadway. Gasping in surprise Madison beat her wings as hard as she could to get away from the mechanical menace, she watched helplessly as Lexington was shot down thankfully Brooklyn caught him but was being targeted by yet another robot. It was about to shoot him when Goliath appeared and tackled it to the wall causing it to exploded.

Goliath spoke to Brooklyn who passed Lexington to him and Goliath flew down to Broadway, removed the stone slab pressing against him, and placed Lexington next to Broadway. There was a huge explosion that caused Hudson to come out into the open with Bronx, both were attacked by one of the robots but dodged his laser shots. Bronx clamped onto the robot's tail as it tried to fly away and brought it down, he held on even as is got back up and shot at him which was helpful to Hudson who jumped down from the level he was at and drove his sword into the robot, cutting right through it. Madison was trying to get the robot off her trail but it stuck to her she made a sharp turn which the robot predicted and shot her wing point blank.

"UGH!" She grabbed her shoulder in pain as she plummeted towards the ground but before she could hit Goliath caught her and placed her down on her feet, but the pain in her wing was so bad she collapsed to her knees.

"Are you all right?" He asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, but there are other things to worry about then me." Goliath nodded he took off again, this time taking control of one of the robots and making it crash into another one destroying both in the process. He landed on the tall tower with Brooklyn by his side when he noticed the last robot was headed right towards the five others. Together with Brooklyn, they pushed a piece of the crumbling wall onto the robot destroying it as well.

"They say the middle ages were barbaric." Hudson said with a smirk.

Back up the tower with Brooklyn and Goliath, Brooklyn was celebrating their victory over the robot Goliaths. "We won dude!"

"Dude?"

"You haven't won haven't won anything fools!" Down below was the second in command holding a bazooka towards them and Xanatos by her side with another one of his weapons. She fired her weapon blowing up the tower and sending both Brooklyn and Goliath flying. Goliath landed safely covering his body protectively with his wing; Brooklyn wasn't so lucky and crashed straight towards the ground.

"Brooklyn," Madison gasped in horror, rushing towards the injured red gargoyle she turned him onto his back and held up his head in her lap.

"What are you doing?" They heard Goliath yell at his mate.

Hudson and the others stepped forward to attack again when Xanatos spoke, "hold it. Let's just let them play out their little drama shall we?" He said pointing his gun at them. Brooklyn was able to sit up a little but Madison still held him steady from behind, holding his shoulders while on her knees pushing him up a little, she could tell he wasn't fully back yet with the dazed look in his eyes. She looked up towards her now former idol and listened to the conversation between her and Goliath.

"Goliath you're a fool but then you always were weren't you," she said as she continued to point the large bazooka at him. "If you'd only taken the rest of our clan away from the castle that night…The plan was perfect!"

"What plan?" Goliath asked finally getting up again as he glared at his former mate.

"It would've succeeded!" She continued to ramble on.

"What plan?!" Goliath asked again more demanding this time.

"I made a bargain with the captain. I was to get us all out of the castle so that the Vikings could sack it."

"What!?" Goliath exclaimed.

"It would've worked! And after the humans were gone we would've had the castle all to ourselves!" Goliath gave her a deadly glare which she returned, "but you ruined it! You had to protect the humans; you made us stay at the castle when we should've been with you when the Vikings attacked the captain said he'd protect us but I didn't trust him. I've stayed alive because I don't trust anyone." She explained the whole story to him, to them all.

"But why did you do it?" Goliath asked, not understanding what her motive was.

"You can ask me that after how they treated us?! They had to pay! All humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind!" She yelled out as if it was the just thing to do.

Goliath glared once more at her, "there is good and evil in all of us, human and gargoyle alike, you should know that more than anyone." He softened his voice, "don't you see none of this would have happened if it weren't for you." He pointed at her accusingly.

"Don't say that!" She yelled, "Goliath this is your last chance…Humanity is poison that must be purged from this planet," she walked forward towards him, "together you and I can create a new world for our kind. You trusted me once, you loved me once. We have found each other again after a thousand years of solitude does that mean nothing to you?" Tears grew in Goliath's eyes but they quickly disappeared as he refused to meet her eye and not respond to her question. "Very well, if you are not my ally then you are my enemy." She fired the bazooka again, it blasted behind him sending him flying yet again and making him land on his back. "I have a name too Goliath the humans gave it to me long ago you should know it before you die; I am Demona." She pointed the bazooka at Goliath's next, "good bye Goliath."

But before she could fire Elisa appeared and tackled her; the bazooka still went off but is hit the tall tower causing everything to start collapsing and crumbling to the ground. Xanatos was hit in the back of the head with some of the debris falling from the crumbling tower. Demona and Elisa both fell over the edge, Demona couldn't open her wings due to the falling debris while Elisa tried to hold on to some of the stones but they were also coming loose. Goliath dived down and saved Elisa and brought her back to the castle, he turned back and watched in horror as Demona fell to her death.

Unable to contain himself he screamed in frustration, sadness, anger, and betrayal into the night sky. Xanatos started gaining conscious again when Goliath angrily started speaking again, "she wanted me to destroy humanity," he grabbed Xanatos by the back of his collar and lifted him up, "I think I'll start with you!" He held Xanatos over the edge ready to just let him drop and follow Demona.

"Go ahead," he smirked his all knowing annoying smirk, "without me you'd still be gathering moss." His comment made Goliath even angrier as he growled, glaring at Xanatos with such burning hatred.

"No Goliath," Goliath looked over at Elisa who ran over and spoke softly, "don't do this."

"Give me one good reason not to drop him." He growled.

Elisa looked at him sadly, "because if you do you're the same as Demona."

"She's right lad," Hudson said as he appeared behind Elisa, "is that what ye want?"

Goliath growled, "No," he threw Xanatos down the stairs to Elisa's and Hudson's feet, both smiled proudly at him. After that Elisa took Xanatos down in handcuffs and handed him to the waiting police down below before coming right back up to the Gargoyles.

"Ye did the right lad."

"Do you think she survived?" Goliath asked looking over his shoulder at Hudson.

"If she did, we'll know soon enough I imagine."

To the younger gargoyles that were settling down on their perches looked around especially Brooklyn, as if he lost something. "Hey where are my sunglasses?" Bronx ran up to him with his sunglasses in his mouth, "thanks Bronx." Brooklyn put them on but as soon as he did they shattered making him put on a sour face.

"Forget the glasses, is everyone okay?" Madison asked concerned for her fellow gargoyles.

"You're one to talk Maddie, you're wing was shot." Brooklyn fired back at her.

"Maddie?"

"Yeah, a nickname, get it Madison Maddie…? It's perfect!" Brooklyn explained to her.

"I suppose I can live with it." She smiled sweetly at him, "thank ye Brooklyn for the nickname….Hmmm and for you….Brook is that a good nickname?"

Brooklyn chuckled, "yeah, now you're getting the hang of it." She jumped onto her perch and beamed proudly at her new success and listened in on Lexington's and Broadway's conversation.

"I wish I had time for a snack."

"You just ate," Lexington said in astonishment.

"Yeah I know, Chinese food, was good too. But for some reason about an hour later I was hungry again."

Madison laughed, "Broadway ye can eat ye weight in food every night and still be hungry for more I don't think sleep requires that much energy."

"You'd think that but yeah I just guess I need more energy then you guys, being bigger and all." Madison laughed yet again at her friends' silly statement.

"The sun's rising, get into position guys." Lexington said, they all turned to the rising sun and quickly turned into stone for the rest of the day waiting for night to fall yet again.

* * *

**Mariarosa:** Yea now that's a good story, who wrote it? Oh yea…ME! LOL nah dudes just kidding I'm not that conceited. Anywho hoped you enjoyed it and…Yea, review please and thank you, bye bye now.


	5. The Thrill of the Hunt

**Gargoyles**

**Gargoyles Story**

**BrooklynXOC**

**LexingtonXOC**

**The Trill of the Hunt**

* * *

**Mariarosa:** What up people? I'm just here chillin' and shizniz eating some toasted up pop tarts. So how my homies doing? Great!!! Well enjoy the hot story, peace!

**Disclaimer:** Please refer back to chapter one and please excuse Rosa-san she's on a sugar high.

**Mariarosa:** Word up dogs!!

* * *

**Recap:** "I wish I had time for a snack."

"You just ate," Lexington said in astonishment.

"Yeah I know, Chinese food, was good too. But for some reason about an hour later I was hungry again."

Madison laughed, "Broadway ye can eat ye weight in food every night and still be hungry for more I don't think sleep requires that much energy."

"You'd think that but yeah I just guess I need more energy then you guys, being bigger and all." Madison laughed yet again at her friends' silly statement.

"The sun's rising, get into position guys." Lexington said, they all turned to the rising sun and quickly turned into stone for the rest of the day waiting for night to fall yet again.

* * *

Several days had passed since Xanatos was sent to jail, the gargoyles continued to live at the castle and Elisa visited them as much as she could at night. This night was no different as the sun began to set Elisa waited behind her frozen friends to wake up from their stone slumber. The sun finally set, cracks appeared all over the gargoyles' stone skin and with a might roar like yawn they broke through their stone skin and greeted the new night. Owen's voice was heard from behind and then his retreating figure disappeared back into the castle, Goliath was the first to greet Elisa.

"Elisa, what a pleasant sight to greet us as we awaken."

"Well it's a slow night and I was in the neighborhood."

Hudson jumped down from his perch with Bronx at his heels and spoke to Elisa as well, "good to see ye again lass." And as quickly as he said hi he rushed off, Bronx already ahead of him.

Brooklyn rushed past her with no warning, "catch ya later," was all he said before Broadway, Lexington, Madison, and him all took off. After flying off and gathered some more snacks for Broadway they returned to the castle and straight to the television room. Already there was Hudson and Bronx and on the TV was the young gargoyles favorite show.

"Hey it's The Pack!" Lexington pointed at the TV and exclaimed in excitement.

"Cool," was Brooklyn's reply.

On the TV a group of ninjas were attacking the main characters of the show in an action packed fight scene but no matter how many times Hudson pressed the button to change channels it stuck to The Pack. As he continued to try to change it the young gargoyles all gathered around the TV to watch their favorite action packed show. "Something's wrong it's on all the channels again." He said dropping the remote to the floor.

"I thought you liked this show Hudson." Broadway said turning his head to look at Hudson for a response.

"Aye, I do but not every night."

Just then on the television there was a scene with a round saw and then the announcer's voice came on, "See The Pack in person tonight at Madison Square Garden! Fox, Wolf, Dingo, Hyena, and Jackal!"

"Wow these guys are great; they're warriors just like us." Lexington again was filled with excitement.

The announcer continued, "Your favorite heroes in a rare public appearance at Madison Square Garden!"

"We've got to go!" Instead of Lexington being the excited one this time, it was Madison that jumped up and gave out this exclamation. "What? I can't be a fan too?"

All the males shook their heads trying to avoid making the very strong female upset in any way. "No, no, go for it."

Just as expected the four young gargoyles took off into the night sky and flew straight to Madison Square Garden where they proceeded to open a hatch on the roof and sit on the beams as they got a bird's eye view of the stage below. Everyone in the area was chanting "Pack" over and over again, even the gargoyles were getting anxious for the arrival of their favorite action heroes none more than Lexington and Madison. "Isn't it time for the show to start?"

Chuckling at his friend's enthusiasm Brooklyn replied, "relax it'll happen."

Then at last the announcer's voice boomed out, "ladies and gentlemen please welcome The Pack!" He stretched out their name as the smoked cleared and there stood The Pack striking different poses. As the crowed cheered their name a group of ninjas jumped from the up right corner, "oh no it's the evil ninjas," the crowed went from cheering and chanting The Pack's name to booing at the unwelcomed ninjas. The ninjas started to attack The Pack, but just like always they were no match, "the ninjas don't fight with honor, like The Pack does."

"Wow look at that!" Lexington cried out.

"That's right, get them! Knock them right outta the stage!" Brooklyn and Broadway stared at Madison, "what?" They shook their heads again and went back to watching the show.

"Teamwork that's the key," the announcer spoke again and the crowed cheered again as the ninjas were getting beaten.

Brooklyn grabbed his jaw with his claw which was his usual thinking pose, "these guys are alright."

"Ah yeah wouldn't it be great to meet them?" Lex was super excited now watching his heroes fight the evil ninjas whom were all defeated with ease and now The Pack were standing in their victory poses, the crowed cheering their name even louder. When the show ended Broadway, Brooklyn, and Madison all proceeded to stand up but Lexington kept sitting, admiring the strong heroes.

Brooklyn stretched and gave a roar like yawn, Madison stretched out her arms and wings sighing in comfort once she felt her bones pop back in place. "Well show's over and I'm starved let's go." Broadway said placing his hand over his stomach and facing his little buddy who was still sitting.

Brooklyn turned back to the roof but he turned his head towards the little gargoyle, "you coming Lex?"

"Uh l-later, you guys go ahead."

"Okay but be sure to catch up or return to the castle before sun rise." Madison told him in her usual motherly/big sister way.

"Right I will." And after that Broadway, Madison, and Brooklyn took off, again stopping around and getting Broadway some food then heading straight back to the castle. There they relaxed until it was almost sun rise and they went up to take perch with Goliath and Hudson but Lexington was still absent.

"Almost dawn and he's still not back." Goliath was worried and a bit upset with the little green gargoyle.

Hudson was just plain frustrated but they could all tell he was worried too, "he always cuts it too close."

"Even after he promised me he'd be back before it was sun rise, aw Lexington where are ye?" Madison was just plain worried, she was afraid of losing more members of her small clan.

"There you are!" Broadway yelled out.

As Lexington came in for a landing Goliath stood firm with his arms crossed, he resembled a parent who waited up all night for their rebellious teenager to come home and who confronted them at the door. "Where were you?" Again acting like a stern, worried parent.

"I made us some new allies!" His voice was just overflowing with excitement which could have only meant…

"You don't mean The Pack?!" Brooklyn asked stepping forward.

"I sure do," Lexington was beyond excitement, he was filled with happiness and the thrill to work alongside his heroes. "They're just like us, they defend the innocent and they do it on television." He explained more towards Goliath.

Goliath did not look pleased at all; instead of looking welcomed to new allies he was warier and cautious. "You let them see you?!"

"Aw Lexington, what have ye done lad?" Madison asked also being cautious.

"Uh yes, I-I did," Lexington said with some more confidence in his voice to show everyone that he wouldn't be intimidated. "And why not? You made friends with Elisa!" He said trying to show that what he did was no more then their meeting with Elisa.

"That was different", Goliath scolded his arms still crossed.

Hudson looked over at the rapidly rising sun, "this argument will have to wait for nightfall lads." Pointing out the obvious bright light appearing at the horizon.

Goliath leaned over and jabbed a finger at Lex, "this isn't over," Lex stood his ground glaring at Goliath who glared right back and that's now the position they took as they turned to stone.

Lex's lasts thoughts before he was turned to stone were, _*you bet it isn't*._

Just as quickly as the sun rose the day was ending and now the sun began to set and all the gargoyles were now awake. "Why is Elisa different? These guys are defenders of the realm just like she is." Lexington kept arguing.

"He maybe right Goliath," Hudson sided with Lex standing to the right of Goliath. "I've seen them on the picture box they are constantly attacked by these evil ninjas."

Broadway spoke up, "maybe they could use our help."

"We know what it's like to be attacked by hoards of enemies. Help seems like the right thing to do." Madison put in her two cents trying to side with Lex but her trust for humans had dwindled very low since their awakening.

"Look it's not like I revealed all of our secrets, I'm not stupid. They don't know we turn to stone during the day they don't even know where we live. Look will you please meet them before you judge them." Lexington said defending himself and The Pack.

Brooklyn stepped up, "I think if anyone would understand us they would."

"We can't hide from the whole world up here. There are kindred spirits out there for us but we gotta look for them and we gotta give them a chance…Or else we'll always be alone."

Goliath sighed, "all right, take me to meet them." The young gargoyles all smiled happily that they were able to convince Goliath, "if it's safe we'll arrange introductions for the rest of you." After that Goliath and Lexington disappeared into the night sky to meet with The Pack. When they were really gone the rest of them decided to do their own thing. Hudson went inside to watch TV while Brooklyn, Madison, and Broadway patrolled the city, while doing so they saw an electronic store several of the TVs had the news channel on. The breaking news of tonight was that The Pack had been arrested.

"Arrested! What about Goliath and Lexington?" Madison asked the other two.

"Can't say Maddie, maybe they're back at the castle." Broadway said and Brooklyn nodded in agreement, so off they went straight back to the castle and there waiting thankfully was Goliath and Lexington, Hudson was coming back from his nightly TV watching. They landed just behind them, "we just watched the news."

"The Pack's been arrested, they have photographs of Fox holding a woman hostage."

Hudson walked up from behind Brooklyn, Broadway, and Madison, "I thought they were the good guys. Maybe we shouldn't believe everything we see on television." Everyone nodded in agreement and with that they all flew to their perches and waited for the morning sunlight to hit them and turn them into stone for the day.

When night fell again Lexington found himself surrounded by the other three young gargoyles, "um…hi?"

"What exactly happened?" Broadway asked the cornered gargoyle.

"One minute yer off to meet The Pack to become our allies, the next we're watching them get arrested on the news." Madison explained their side wanting to fill in the empty holes of the story.

"Yeah, why was Fox holding that woman hostage?" Brooklyn asked his question last.

"Well…It did start off like that," he moved over to sit down in one of the bean bags they had in the recreation room of the castle. "Goliath and I went to the meeting spot but when we got there we were ambushed and we went through some sort of obstacle course: trap doors, spikes coming outta the walls, that sort of thing. Then we entered one area that was crushing walls, Goliath saved us by ripping through and thankfully we ended up where the roof was so we climbed up and flew out of there fast. I thought we were safe but then they appeared again, they were chasing us like how a predator chases its prey and they weren't easy to fight especially when that human family appeared.

"Don't worry nothing happened, they fought us and we fought back, the humans thought it was for some film or something The Pack was doing, we narrowly escaped up to another roof where there was tons of gargoyle statues we hid with. What better place to hide a tree but in a forest, right? So anyways we ambushed them one by one until only Wolf and Fox were left, unfortunately we landed in some photo studio that's where Fox held that woman hostage most likely where Fox got her picture taken as well. Finally we took down Wolf and Fox and gotta there when we heard the sirens and made it back to the castle before sunrise."

Lexington finished his story as he beamed proudly for the heroics he did yesterday night fighting The Pack.

"Sounds like you had some adventure, man I wish we could been there but Goliath said he'd check it out first." Brooklyn spoke after Lexington was down with some disappointment in his voice.

"Ye maybe disappointed but I'm glad Goliath told us to wait I don't need senseless violence to make it through the night. Goliath was smart to make us wait, what if The Pack was too much for us to handle? Then none of us would be here," Madison breathed out a breath of relief to know her clan was safe from The Pack and that Lexington and Goliath were safe.

"Too bad really, if they were good guys like they were on TV it'd be great to have them as allies. Oh well, as long as everything's okay now I suppose it's better than nothing." Broadway then put his hand to his stomach which growled very loudly, "man I'm starved come on guys let's go get something to eat."

The three other young gargoyles laughed at their gluttonous friend but went to find food for the night nonetheless. So far life in the city was strange and new but slowly and surely the gargoyles were adjusting, soon this city would be just as much of a home as it is to the people who lived in the city. As soon as they stopped scaring local cart salesman and taking all the food.

* * *

**Mariarosa:** I know it's a bit shorter than usual but hey, I don't really do other POVs unless it's necessary, I'm sticking with Madison's POV for most of the story so if I decided to change POV it'll be for a good reason. You'll know what I mean when some other stuff pops up. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review. Please and thank you, bye bye.


	6. Temptation

**Gargoyles**

**Gargoyles Story**

**BrooklynXOC**

**LexingtonXOC**

**Temptation**

* * *

**Mariarosa:** Yay for number six well its focuses more on our favorite red gargoyle but oh well love happens surely but slowly ^^

**Disclaimer:** Refer back to chapter one please. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Recap:** Broadway then put his hand to his stomach which growled very loudly, "man I'm starved come on guys let's go get something to eat."

The three other young gargoyles laughed at their gluttonous friend but went to find food for the night nonetheless. So far life in the city was strange and new but slowly and surely the gargoyles were adjusting, soon this city would be just as much of a home as it is to the people who lived in the city. As soon as they stopped scaring local cart salesman and taking all the food.

* * *

For awhile now the gargoyles have been living in New York enjoying their new lives but mainly admiring the motor vehicles that roam all over the busy streets of New York. Especially Lexington who's taken a liking to the new advancements of technology, he learned really fast the use of a computer and enjoyed taking things apart and try to rebuild them again. His latest project, a broken down motorcycle he and the other young gargoyles found at the dump, he's been working on it none stop every night since its discover rebuilding the poor disowned motorcycle using parts and pieces he could find. Tonight wasn't any different as he was using a Blow Torch to weld some parts together; Broadway was getting impatient with how long it was taking to fix the motorcycle.

"Isn't it finished yet?" The impatient gargoyle asked slumping his shoulders and wings in boredom. "We've been in here every night for a week."

"Come on you've ridden one of these before", Brooklyn said just as impatient and referring back to when the gargoyles first woke up and explored the city.

"If I recall, that was an accident, Lexington was reckless and his curiosity got the better of him." Madison pointed out Brooklyn's mistake.

Lex just ignored them; putting away the tools he was using and coming back to the motorcycle pulling it up onto its wheels. As he did he talked and glared at the two impatient males, "you rode a horse once, could you build one from spare parts?"

Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders and turned to the table behind him where there was a motorcycle helmet. He pick up the outdated helmet and poked two holes on top so that his horns could fit through, after which he placed it on his head making sure it fit just fine and wasn't uncomfortable. "Why bother with a helmet your head's hard enough." Broadway teased while pointing at the red gargoyle, a mischievous grin on his face matching his teasing look.

Brooklyn didn't say anything and just proceeded to wrap his wings around his body, the tips of his wings stuck against his legs making it look like he was wearing pants. Broadway came around with a black leather jacket and placed it on Brooklyn who turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, it's all part of the look," Broadway smirked as he placed a clawed hand underneath his chin as if approving the biker look Brooklyn was wearing.

Lexington places the motorcycle on its stand and took some steps back, "there it's ready!" He sounded so proud of himself and presenting the bike.

Brooklyn stepped forward, climbed on and grabbed the handles, "alright," he stretched out the word then put on some sunglasses. He pressed the petal with his foot the engine roared, smoke flew out of the pipe tails, and with the roaring engine he took off into the street with the other male gargoyles cheering.

"Go for it!"

"Looking good!"

"Ah boy the ride!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh boy he's flying!"

"Woooo!"

It was then the two of them looked at each other and realized what had happened. "Hey…Don't we get our turns?" Broadway asked.

Lexington scratched his head, for one of the brightest gargoyles he was tricked pretty easily. Madison sighed and spoke up, "I honestly don't get yer obsession with that contraption. I prefer to be in the air or on the ground, not zooming by a shooting star." The both looked at her then slumped in disappointment Madison did a gesture as if to raise an eyebrow, "it's yer own faults for rushing and not make a schedule on who gets to ride first and all that. I'm just here to make sure yer don't kill yerselves over that crazy machine."

"But Maddie," Broadway whined, "it's cool!" Madison sighed as they all looked out where Brooklyn disappeared unaware of the unwanted presence that took off into the air after Brooklyn.

Gathering the confused males away from the shed they were using, Madison ushered them to get back to the castle where Goliath, Hudson, and Bronx were all in the television room. Hudson was watching TV, Bronx was lying on the floor, and Goliath was reading one of the many books surrounding his feet. Bronx was the first to hear the three of them come in followed by Hudson and Goliath, Lexington immediately rushed over to Goliath and his book. Goliath looked at them, "where's Brooklyn?"

"He's out joyriding," Broadway said making rearing gestures with his hands like when someone turns the handles of a motorcycle.

Goliath looked confused, "joyriding…" then turned back to his book.

"He'll be back soon, what can he do?" Madison said out loud, and then she had a thinking face on, "don't answer that." She took a sit next to Hudson along with Broadway and watched TV while Lexington joined Goliath reading all those books Goliath brought up. Laughing at the programs and just wasting whatever time was left they enjoyed their night until it was almost sunrise. They put the books down, turned the TV off and went up to the tower waiting for Brooklyn's return.

When Brooklyn did return he landed in front of them, "how was your joyride?" Goliath asked.

"Um…" Brooklyn looked a little bit uneasy as he walked past Goliath but keeping his eyes on him, "illuminating," he turned away and continued to walk towards his perch.

"Goliath," Elisa's voice cried out then she appeared from the stairs, "I'm glad I caught you before dawn."

"Elisa, is something wrong?" Goliath asked, his arms crossed over his chest and his wings wrapped around his shoulders.

"Uh, there will be, Xanatos' sentence is almost up. He'll be out of jail in a month."

"So you've said before, why does this concern you?"

"It concerns you," she pointed at him and placed a hand on her hip, "you all will have to find another place to live, but don't worry I think I found the perfect place -"

"There's no need for that," Goliath shook his hand, "Xanatos has been beaten, the castle is ours now."

Hearing the conversation between the two Madison sighed but looked back up when Brooklyn spoke, "how do we know that? What if he tries to reclaim it?"

"We will deal with that if and when that happens but we are not leaving our home." Goliath said opening his wings as the sun was rising up into the morning sky.

"But Goliath -" Brooklyn was cut off as the sun's rays hit them and turned them into stone.

Elisa looked surprised for a minute then realized that time had gone faster than she realized. Putting her hands in her jacket pockets she walked back to the stairs while giving the two gargoyles one last look, "that's one way of avoiding a conversation."

Again the sun rose and the day went quickly becoming night once more where all the gargoyles woke up with their roar like yawn. Hudson and Goliath immediately flew down, Bronx ran after them through the stairs while the four young gargoyles stayed up on the tower. Broadway gave one more stretching yawn before speaking, "let's get some breakfast."

"You coming Brooklyn?" Lex asked the red gargoyle between him and Broadway.

"Maybe later," Brooklyn replied looking down and away from his rookery brothers. As Broadway and Lex took off Brooklyn noticed Madison was standing behind him, "aren't ya gonna get something to eat too?"

"I will, but ye seem a bit upset last night, did something happen to ye?" Madison asked as she jumped onto the perch Lex was occupying.

"Nah just…A bit worried about the whole castle issue."

Madison gave a small smile, "like Goliath said, if and when that happens we'll deal with it as a clan so don't ye worry so much." She said placing her hand on her shoulder, "I'll save ye some food if it seems like ye're gonna be late." She took off after Broadway and Lexington for search of food unaware of Brooklyn's actions once she was out of sight.

**Brooklyn's POV**

I know it must've looked like I was betraying the clan but I wasn't I was doing what was best for us. Last night Demona saved my life from a biker gang that attacked me when I revealed myself during my "joyride". She should me the "real" human world as she put it; I have to say it was sad and unacceptable. As much as I hate to admit it Demona was right humans would never accept us but Goliath said that they would get use to us, Demona said he's blind to the awfulness of this world.

Maybe Demona's right, she told me that in the Grimmorum Arcanorum there was a Spell of Truth so that Goliath can see the humans for what they really are. Wasting no time, as soon as Madison and the guys were gone I quickly flew to where the Magus' book was being kept and took it out of its case, I flew away from the castle to a meeting point that Demona told me to go to. As soon as I landed I heard Demona speak, "I knew you'd come."

She came out of the shadows, "I brought the book," I held the book out as she walked forward.

"Excellent," she took the book from my hands, "now all I need is Goliath, but how to get him here?"

"I'll handle that, anything to make him see the truth."

Demon smiled at me, "take your time the spell required is complex I'll need to study it."

I left her and flew back to the castle, there perched on the tower was Goliath in a thinker's pose, I landed next to him, "Goliath I found a fascinating place."

Goliath straightened his back, "how so?"

"It's like the world we came from it's called The Closter's, would you like to see it?" I asked Goliath praying he'd say yes so that Demona could use that spell and finally Goliath will be able to see the truth. Thankfully he agreed and together we flew back to The Closter's I guess I felt a little bad for tricking him especially since he looked so happy.

"It's beautiful; I wish we'd brought the others."

That's when Demona decided to let herself be known, "it's good you didn't," we both turned around, "because we wanted you here alone." Demona stepped out of the shadows like before and I walked to her side, okay yeah now the guilt thing was rising now that I saw Goliath's shocked and hurt expression. But this was the only way I'm sure that after Demona helps Goliath open his eyes he'll forgive me and understand why I had to do this, we gargoyles just can't live together with the humans. The humans hate us, and together, with the spell, Demona and I were going to show that to Goliath, it's for the safety of the clan.

Finally Goliath spoke, "Demona…So you did survive…"

"I always survive." Demona opened the Grimmorum and started to flip through its pages, her look seemed a bit evil but I brushed it aside.

"The Grimmorum! Brooklyn what is happening here?" Goliath was really upset and only a step away from anger so I had to speak up now, I really don't like Goliath when he's angry.

"Just listen to her Goliath, please…" I begged Goliath and moved my hands in Demona's direction, "she has something very important to say to you."

"He's right Goliath listen and obey…" She started to chant the spell and a green light surrounded her hand she was waving with I don't really understand magic so it kind of startled me.

Goliath charged at Demona but she launched the ball of green light at him, it surrounded him immediately but he gave out a roar of pain. After the light faded he slumped a bit, putting his head in his hand. "Goliath?" I asked timidly. Demona closed the book, when Goliath looked back up he had a dead expression on his face and his eyes were the same color as the green light. "What's happened? I thought the spell was supposed to open his eyes?!"

"It will, watch", Demona turned to the Zombie Goliath, "humans are our enemies."

"Humans are our enemies," Goliath repeated in a dead voice.

"No, this wasn't the plan! I-I wanted to free his mind not enslave it!"

Demona looked very evil now, "you wanted him to know the truth now what we tell him will be the only truth he knows."

I turned and glared at Demona, how could I've been so stupid to believe Demona, "you're insane," I leaped at her but she moved backwards, "gimme that book!"

"Brooklyn wait", she held the Grimmorum to her chest, "you must trust me -"

"I was a fool to trust you!" I yelled at her, sizing up I stood up tall, eyes glowing their eerie white, and letting out a furious growl.

Demona just smirked then help her arm out towards Goliath, "Goliath restrain him!" she commanded and because of the spell Goliath obeyed and grabbed hold of me just when I had hold of Demona and the book. He locked me in a grip but I was able to pull away unfortunately he continued after me.

"Goliath it's me Brooklyn, stop!" But it was no use, I couldn't get through to him he lunged at me I jumped out of the way and did the only thing I could do against Goliath, I ran. I'm not stupid enough to get in a fight with Goliath, I know he's physically stronger than me and could easily thrash me if I wasn't careful.

Goliath still came after me but Demona spoke this time, "wait Brooklyn, I won't hurt you. Don't you see this is the only way, this is temporary he will obey whoever holds the spell. We can protect him from his naivety until we have reached our goals." She said while looking for me, she walked forward so taking this chance I ran up to Goliath.

Knowing Goliath was much stronger than me I still went to his side, he grabbed my wrist, "Goliath listen to me you can't let Demona control you you've got to snap out of it!" It didn't work instead he threw me against a wall.

Demona walked towards my slumped body while flipping through the pages again, "I hate to do this but you leave me no choice." I slid to my side as she started chanting again but now I had her right where I want her, using my tail I hit the book right out of her hands into the darkness. She turned to Goliath, "Goliath stop him!" But since she didn't have the spell Goliath didn't obey her and just stood there I on the other hand ran to the book and picked it up looking for the spell Demona used.

She jumped on my back, then turned around so she was in front of me and lifted me into the air with one arm by my neck, "you fool," she yelled out as she took the book back. "Do you think I've come this far just to let you stop me now?!" She threw me in the opposite direction, book in hand and walked towards Goliath, "Goliath destroy him," but he didn't move, "I hold the book you must obey me."

"You hold the book Demona," she turned to me, "but I hold the spell." I held up the ripped out pages of the Grimmorum. She was shocked and opened the book to the spell only to see what was left over of the ripped pages, I decided to use to my advantage, "Goliath take her!" Goliath chased after Demona, even though he was strong in this state he was just using brute force unlike the planned out moves he usually does, nonetheless it was too much for Demona, and she took the Grimmorum and flew off with Goliath hot on her trail.

I too followed Goliath and Demona; I needed to get that book back the counter spell had to be in there. When I finally caught up with them Demona grabbed the book from the ground and held it over a cliff. "You've won…This time."

"NO!" She tossed the book over the cliff what choice did I have other than to just let her go and grab the book. I needed to help Goliath snap out of it; by all the luck in the world I was able to grab the book just before it hit the water and flew back to Goliath. I heard Demona's roar and watched her figure get smaller and smaller as it got further away, sighing sadly I turned to the Zombie Goliath the book tucked underneath my arm. "Come on…Let's go home," my tone was far from happy; I headed back towards the castle with the Zombie Goliath behind me.

When I got back nobody was back yet, I searched through the Grimmorum over a dozen times but still I couldn't find the counter spell, that's when I decided to ask for everyone's help. I gather them all together, Elisa as well, and told them exactly what happened.

**Normal POV**

Madison and the others heard Brooklyn's tale, "ye did what!? Are yer down right out of yer mind?! Demona can't be trusted; she tried to kill us with Xanatos!" Madison freaked.

"I know I'm sorry…But she was so convincing her words were so real…" Brooklyn looked away ashamed of himself.

Madison sighed, "Aw Brooklyn…What do we do 'bout Goliath?"

"I've gone through the Grimmorum page by page but I don't how to reverse the spell Demona put on Goliath."

"You mean he's gonna be like this forever?" Broadway asked, sadness dripping from his voice.

Brooklyn turned away ashamed more than ever, "I don't know if you can understand me Goliath but…I'm sorry," he looked at his blank leader, "this is all my fault. If I hadn't let Demona talk me into stealing the Grimmorum…" He looked at the ground again; Hudson put a comforting had on his back.

"How are we going to help him? We can't defeat the spell!" Lexington was freaking out too, you could tell with how panicked his voice sounded.

Then Elisa spoke, "wait a minute…" She walked towards Brooklyn, "we don't defeat the spell, we use it. Here," she held out her hand and Brooklyn gave her the spell, "okay big guy I'm holding the spell," Elisa said as she stood in front of Goliath. "And that means you have to do what I say. Goliath, I order you to act, for the rest of your life, exactly as you would if you were not under a spell."

Everyone waited in nervously to see if Elisa's plan worked. Goliath shook his head and slowly looked at everyone, and then he smiled down at Elisa, "very clever Elisa it worked." Everyone cheered and celebrated that Goliath was back to normal.

"I knew Demona was wrong about you at least," Brooklyn said as he walked towards Elisa, "any species that has you for a member can't be all bad."

Elisa chuckle, "thanks…I think."

Brooklyn turned towards Goliath, shame showed in his eyes as he hung his head a bit, "Goliath I'm sorry."

"You apologized once already Brooklyn," Goliath smiled and held up his hand, "I could hear even though I could not act."

"What Demona said sounded true at the time -"

"Of course it did, it's a half truth that she has thoroughly embraced, but it's not the whole truth." Goliath turned his head towards the edge, "come the sun is rising and I for one could use some rest." Brooklyn gave Elisa the Grimmorum and everyone went to their perch.

"Hey what happened to the motorcycle?" Lexington decided to ask then and there.

"Um, it blew up," Brooklyn said kind of slowly.

"Oh," Lexington smile then realizing Brooklyn's words his expression turned to shock, "WHAT!?!" The sun rose and they all turned to stone, the shocked expression still on Lexington's face.

* * *

**Mariarosa:** Yeah, I totally did a Brooklyn POV for most of this story since it was basically about him. There are others like this, not always about Brooklyn but yeah know, everyone gets their own life lesson story. Even Madison, so thanks for reading and please review good bye for now.


	7. Deathly Shot

**Gargoyles**

**Gargoyles story**

**BrooklynXOC**

**LexingtonXOC**

**Deathly Shot**

* * *

**Mariarosa:** Okay so I'm finally in a Gargoyles mood again, I am back baby YEAH!! So…….Enjoy the new update ^^

**Disclaimer: **Please refer back to chapter one.

* * *

**Recap: **Brook stole the magic spell book after getting tricked by Demona, learned a life lesson and now we move on to the next chapter in the story. (A/N: sorry, crappy recap I know but there wasn't anything really good at the last chapter to make a decent recap. Once again, enjoy the following story.)

* * *

**Owen POV**

Even though Mr. Xanatos is in jail this doesn't mean the business is at a full halt, no I am in charge now and of course that includes making all the deals and decisions for Xanatos Corp. I am Owen Burnet and right now I am currently watching over the deliveries as they are about to be transferred to Xanatos Corp. They were going far too slow for my taste; I kept looking at my watch when the security cop came towards me.

"Think you were worried for nothing, Mr. Burnet."

"I certainly hope so", I replied to the officer as I went back to watching the boxes being placed on the trucks. If only the fool knew what he was talking about, I had my orders from Mr. Xanatos and I wasn't about to let him down. Everything seemed to be going smoothly when suddenly two shots were heard and then smoke was everywhere, in my eyes, in my mouth, up my nose; I fell into a coughing fit too distracted to know what was going on. I grabbed a cloth from my pant's pocket to try to prevent the smoke from continuing to enter my body when I heard the officer speak once again.

"Hold it!" He shouted at someone but was interrupted by a cough, "h-hit the deck *cough* Do It Now!" I then heard him grunt in pain.

As soon as I heard the officer in pain I heard yet another voice, this one was unknown to me, "MOVE IT!" Whoever shouted, the trucks engines started it was then that I realized that they were going to get away with the deliveries. Angrily I groped around in the smoke until I found one of the culprits, damn bastard was wearing a mask, I grabbed his face yanking the mask off and throwing him to the ground. I quickly placed the mask over my own face, it wasn't pleasant but I do need to breath I ran towards the truck that was about to leave but unfortunately I can run quite the fast. One of the men took off his mask and laughed victoriously and as I watched them drive away I pulled off the mask angrily, threw it to the ground and glared violently at the direction where the truck and thieves went.

**Normal POV**

The sun set slowly over the bustling city of New York and when it finally disappeared from the sky the gargoyles all awoke the same way they did every night, breaking through their stone skin with roar like yawns. As soon as Broadway awoke he bid farewell to his clan and took off with Lexington waving goodbye with a knowing smile that his rookery brother would be safe.

Goliath came down as Hudson walked to his side, "where's he off to in such a rush?"

"Ah he's going to see Showdown again." Lexington explained.

"Showdown?"

"Yeah it's a new Western", Brooklyn explained from his perch, "It's a great movie. We all saw it the other day."

"You know, cowboys, horses, guns." Lexington continued making his own claw into a gun like gesture.

"Ah it must be good; he didn't even have his dinner first." Goliath said with a slight smile on his face with his light humor.

Hudson looked over and spoke, "movies and video games", he shook his head in disappointment, "these days it's hard to tell what's real and what's not." After that he disappeared to do his own thing while everyone else followed him inside.

**Broadway POV**

Showdown, the best Western movie I have ever seen, well…The only Western I have ever seen really. I loved it so much I had to watch it again so using the same entrance from when I went with the others I dropped down none to graceful but lucky for me I landed on bags and bags of popcorn. I ripped open a bag just as the curtains were opening and once again watched the movie.

This last scene was one of my favorites, the final showdown between the good guy and the bad guy and of course the good guy won, I laughed with excitement, "cool", was all I could really say.

Once the credits started playing I left the theater and took to the skies, once up there I pretended my finger was a gun and I was shooting the bad guys, then I blew the smoke that was rising from my gun. Spotting Elisa's apartment down below I decided to pay her a visit from my movie watching night. I landed on the roof and opened her window, "Elisa? You home?" I called out just to see if she was there or night since her job sometimes require her to work long hours at night.

Luckily tonight wasn't one of them as I heard her voice from the kitchen, "is that you Broadway?"

I jumped in and looked at her while her back was to me in the kitchen, getting something to eat probably. "I was in the neighborhood…"

"Make yourself comfortable I'll put on a couple of steaks."

I gave a small laugh, "thanks!" She was a human after my gargoyle heart. I looked around her apartment when I noticed a photo on top of her TV I picked it up and smiled knowing this must have been her family, I continued to survey the place when my eyes spotted something absolutely awesome, her gun holster with the gun still inside it. In my excitement I dropped the photo and walked over to her coat hanger and pulled out the gun I held it between my hands, "cool", I put my finger by the trigger as best I could human guns weren't exactly made for gargoyle hands. As soon as I got it just how I wanted I started quoting from the movie, "'Let's go pilgrim, and don't forget the horse!'"

I pranced around the room with the gun in my hand as I pretended to be the good guy from the movie when I turned the gun went off, in my shock I dropped the gun and placed my hands on top of my head. My eyes never left the gun, "sorry, my fault", I bent down to pick up the gun, "I was playing with the gun", I looked around happily and worried that Elisa might be mad at me, "hope I didn't break anything." It was sort of quiet; I stood back up and looked over into the kitchen, "Elisa?" I spotted her on the ground unconscious with blood pooling around her side I gasp, "No…Elisa…?"

I walked towards her I looked at the gun and threw it way then I bent down towards her and took her face in my hands, "Elisa!" I cried out more in a panic. Her eyes opened momentarily before closing again, "sorry…I'm sorry", I cried quietly then I picked her up in my arms, took off from the window towards the closest hospital, thankfully there was a stretcher outside which I placed her on gently but as I pulled my hands away I freaked out they were covered in her blood. More good luck two EMT came out and rushed her inside, after I knew she was safe inside I took off into the sky again, I wasn't sure where to go…

**Normal POV**

The gargoyles were settling down for the night Madison and Lexington looked worriedly at Broadway's empty perch, Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders when Lex spoke in a more optimistic tone, "I guess Broadway liked that movie so much he stayed to watch it a few more times." Madison still kept her worried look, out of all the young gargoyles she was the most cautious and paranoid, still scared of losing anyone of her clan.

Out of earshot Goliath spoke to himself, "I hope he finds a comfortable place to roost."

Then Owen's voice sounded behind him, "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you…" Goliath turned to him.

"What is it? Speak quickly."

"You're friend, Elisa Maza, has been shot", Goliath pulled back in shock, "they're not sure she'll live." Before anything else could be said or done the sun's rays hit Goliath turning, once again, into stone.

When night fell once again the gargoyles woke up but before any activities could be done Goliath told them all what Owen had told him before his stone sleep. They all rushed to Owen's office to learn more of their friend's fate, Goliath was the first to enter and placed his hands on Owen's desk. Owen continued his work even when Goliath started to yell at him, "how did it happen?!" He demanded from the workaholic blonde.

"We're not quite sure yet, she was trying to get a stolen shipment of particle beam weaponry off the street", he leaned back against his chair, "it was very important to her."

"Where is she?" Hudson asked.

"Manhattan General", he placed some papers into his briefcase, closed it, and then walked forward, "pardon me", and then he left.

Goliath was about to take off when Lexington and Brooklyn grabbed his arms, "Goliath, Broadway isn't back yet, I-I'm a little worried." Brooklyn said.

Goliath's expression was stone cold, "you three search for him, I'll go check on Elisa", he pulled away, "Hudson you stay here and guard the castle."

After he left there was a still silence in the air which Madison broke, "I'm worried…For both Elisa and Broadway, she'll be okay…Right?" She asked out loud but no one could answer her.

**Broadway POV**

I woke that night in tears, horrible, horrible tears. Self loathing, blaming myself for everything and hoping that Elisa would be okay. In my sadness I flew to the park there I witness a man about to be robbed, the thief pulled out a gun and I snapped I pounced on the guy ignoring the victim as he ran. I lifted the thief off the ground and grabbed his gun, "what's this? A new gun? A new way to kill people?!" I crushed it in my hand and threw it the ground, my attention returned back to the thief, "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS? WHO GAVE IT TO YOU?" I shook him back and forth for my answers.

"A-A guy! They call 'Glasses', he's selling 'em!"

"WHERE?!" I roared in demand.

"Uh the – Uh Canal Street, right near the docks!" I threw him to the ground and took off toward the sea side of Manhattan.

When I got there I saw a man about to sell one of those God awful weapons, I landed on the red van, the buyer ran off in fear at the guy with glasses was about to turn to me I picked him up by his head from behind, "WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?" I growled. I got my answers and then threw him to the ground as well, I took off to where he said his boss was an old warehouse close by, and just as I landed on the roof Goliath was there too. He looked at me in shock, "how did you –? Never mind", He turned back to watching the door of the warehouse, "you're just in time to help me deal with the one who shot Elisa."

"What?" I was confused, what did he mean?

Goliath sighed, "That's right you don't know", he turned to me a little, "Elisa was shot and the human", and he turned back, "responsible is inside this building." He turned to me again, "come, there's no more time for talk!" He opened his wings and jumped down.

"Right", I said softly mostly in guilt.

Then Goliath and I busted through the wall when the leader of the group yelled out to his men, "Shoot 'em!" Of course they did with the laser guns they had.

Then it got very dark, probably Goliath's doing, I snuck up from behind. "You're mine, ALL OF YOU!!" I roared grabbing the gun and the guy and threw him into the air somewhere in the dark and blew the others away with my wings. Some of them ran off and hid in the dark I didn't waste time and just chased every one of them one by one. I saw Goliath chase after the leader of the group and then ran towards them, they were on the catwalk, Goliath stomped over to the guy and had him over the edge of the railing, the human fell over but Goliath caught him by his leg and spoke.

"You are the one who shot Elisa Maza!"

"What? Who are you? NO!" Goliath was about to do away with the man when I screamed out.

"No, you can't kill him!" I climbed up towards him from a chain that was hanging down.

"You think not? To with she'll have her revenge through me!" He again went to kill the man.

I couldn't let this man die for my mistake, even if he was doing something wrong he was innocent of my crime. "But he didn't shoot Elisa…" My wings and shoulders slumped, my eyes prickled with the tears I was holding back, my heart was heavy with guilt and remorse, and my voice grew quiet filled with pain, guilt, and remorse as I finally let the truth out. "…I did…"

"What…?" Goliath turned towards me.

"It was an accident", I pulled my fists towards my chest then let them drop as I continued to speak, "I was looking at her gun when…It went off…I-I'm sorry…" My wings made a sort of cocoon around my body as if to shield me from Goliath's stare. Goliath looked at the man before breaking off a piece of the railing and bending it around the man who proceeded to scream in fear.

After which Goliath picked him up, "come, we have much to talk about." I followed after him with my head hung low and my wings wrapped around my body. We tied up all the men when the sound of a car was heard, coming up from behind was Owen, "you were the buyer."

"Mr. Xanatos had to get the guns somehow." He walked up to the table where all the guns were, "excellent job by the way, he will be pleased that you have recovered his property."

This didn't sit well with Goliath who still held a deep hatred for the millionaire, "are all the weapons that were stolen here?"

Owen turned back to the table, "hard to say for certain but I would estimate that 37 rifles and weapons are missing. No doubt they've already been sold on the street." Goliath then reached for one of the guns, "what are you doing?"

"Making sure that no more of these falls into the wrong hands." He aimed at the table, Owen tried to stop him but he was too late as Goliath pulled the trigger, they all melted from the laser the gun shot.

"Mr. Xanatos isn't going to like this."

"I'll be happy to discuss the matter with him", Goliath growled and then broke the gun he used in two, and he then placed the broken pieces on the thieves.

"W-what are you doing?" The leader asked.

"Making sure the police will link you to the stolen weapons." He came back over towards the table and me, "come, we have a sick friend to visit."

My head shot up after that comment and a smile broke across my face, "you mean…Elisa isn't dead!" When Goliath didn't answer my smile dropped and I followed after him.

We arrived at the hospital I took Elisa too, she was still out cold with her family surrounding her, but then she woke up and talked with them for a bit. The nurse came in and then the family left with the nurse behind them. After they left we entered the room, Elisa looked over at us and smiled, "hi guys", she said softly and weakly.

"Elisa…It was all my fault I was…" I placed my hands at the side of my face, "…Playing with your gun and…Went off…" She lifted her hand up and I held it in my hands, "I'll never touch a gun again…" I vowed.

"I should've been a lot more careful about where I left it; we both made mistakes."

"Yeah but you nearly paid for those mistakes with your life."

"Then let's not repeat them."

Goliath placed a hand on my shoulder, "come, she needs her rest." I got up to leave with Goliath when Elisa spoke again.

"Goliath…"

"Shhh", Goliath shushed her, "sleep now you're safe." He caressed her head and then exited the room with me. Then right outside her window we both were greeted by the morning sun and fell into our stone sleep.

* * *

**Mariarosa:** That was a nice ending, wasn't it a nice ending? I think it was a nice ending, and so kids, today's moral is, don't play with guns, matches are a lot more fun ^^ lol well, there we go for this chapter, be on the look out for more. Oh and for those who do review, lots of love I wish I could thank you guys but for some reason I'm having issues with that so yeah, hugs and kisses and please continue to tell me what you think by reviews or PM.


	8. Remembering Part 1

**Gargoyles**

**Gargoyles Story**

**BrooklynXOC**

**LexingtonXOC**

**Remembering Part 1**

* * *

**Mariarosa: **Lexington had his story, Brooklyn had his, and lastly Broadway, all the guys had they're lesson/moral story and now for my OC's turn, so today's chapter is Madison's story Yay!!

**Disclaimer: **Please refer back to chapter one.

* * *

**Recap: **Alright, basically Broadway accidently shot Elisa, Dracon got blamed for it and Goliath went on a vengeful rampage and Broadway went all gun justice. After which he told the truth both he and Elisa learned a lesson and now everybody's happy. So on with the chapter!

* * *

**Flashback**

_Madison was watching the moon, the night was silent no attacks tonight she drew in a deep breath then let it out slowly just enjoying her quiet time. Then without warning two clawed hands covered her eyes making her jump and give out a small cry. "Guess who", a deep, honey-coated voice said into her ear, the warm breath of the person caused a shiver to go down her spine. _

_Soon a smile replaced her frown and she giggled, "now if only I knew…Hmmmm…" She turned around quickly, wrapping her arms around the waist of the male gargoyle in front of her. _

_He gave a deep chuckle, "how are you tonight my love?"_

"_Very good, no attacks, no duties, no problems, tonight is nice but now it's perfect."_

"_Perfect, huh? Why is that?" He played along wrapping his own arms around her waist and bringing her closer._

"_Yes…You're here in my arms and there's nothing that can take you away from me."_

_He smiled gently; he brought up one hand and cupped her cheek, "exactly right my love. Nothing can tear up apart, not now, not ever. You are my one true love and my beautiful, extraordinary, loving, caring, amazing, sweetest, talented, lustful –"_

"_Get on with it!" He scolds him playfully._

"_Hahaha, *ahem* most wonderful mate ever." He brought her face closer to his as he bent down to meet her half way and slowly closed the gap between them. "I love you with all my heart…" His eyes drooped a bit._

"_And I you, my love…" She whispered back and then their lips met in a passionate kiss and their wings wrapped around each other never wanting to let go._

**Flashback End**

Madison felt the her stone skin creak and then she broke free, giving out a roar like yawn and spreading her wings out to get the much needed stretch they required from her long day sleep. Her eyes wondered up to the moon and subconsciously her hand rubbed her necklace, her peace was soon broken by the loud excited shouts coming from three young, male gargoyles. The rushed to the TV room to watch their newest favorite program, she didn't quite get it so she didn't join them as she usually would, giving a small sad sigh she went back to looking at the moon, never once did her hand leave her necklace. Hudson, being the eldest, moved a bit more slower to join the rowdy boys with Bronx at his heels no one seemed to notice her strange behavior, no one but of course Goliath who watched out for everyone in his remaining clan.

"Madison", she jumped at the sound of her name but quickly turned to look at Goliath, "is there something troubling you?"

"No…No…Nothing I'm fine, Goliath, thank ye for ye concerns but I'll be okay…" Near the end her eyes turned to the floor and her voice grew soft. That's when Goliath noticed her constant rubbing of her necklace; giving his own sigh he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He was my friend and rookery brother…I miss him as well, even though it's been a thousand years you had no time to grieve maybe you can while there's still peace here at the castle."

Madison looked at him with moist eyes, "right…Thank ye, Goliath I'll…I-I need sometime to think…" She turned towards the edge and jumped down to the floor below them, wrapping her wings around herself she walked around trying to clear her head some.

**Goliath POV**

*She's young…Too young to experience such heartbreak…* I thought to myself I gave a sigh and turned when I heard Elisa's voice, she always seemed to be there right when you needed her. "Elisa", I called her name once she came into view, "what are you doing here? I thought you had to work tonight."

"I was able to pull some strings, I worked my butt off just to get this night off", she walked over to my side, "where is everyone?"

"Everyone is downstairs watching uh…I can't quite remember the name but it's a new detective show on TV."

"Wow, didn't know Maddie liked those kinds of shows." Elisa smiled playfully, hearing Madison's name I sighed once again and my shoulders slumped as my wings wrapped around my shoulders. Of course being a detective Elisa noticed my behavior "is something wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head, "it's not you Elisa it's…Madison is grieving, she is so young and so alone."

Elisa gave me a weird look, "alone? She's got you guys! Grieving? Why is she grieving? Is she lonely, as in, no boyfriend?"

"Something like that…"

"She's got the pick of the litter, you're single and of course there are the boys, maybe not Hudson…"

"No, it's…" I sighed again, "Madison was once mated with my rookery brother but he was killed when we were betrayed. Madison is now able to grieve for his death and until she is able to let go and move on, she cannot choose a new mate."

"Can't choose? Is that some sort of gargoyle rule? You can't choose a mate until you grieved for your deceased one?"

"No, Elisa, gargoyles mate for life if something were to happen to our mates we would be heart broken, we need time to grieve and if we can't let go we can't choose a new mate. That is why Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington have not courted Madison, when the time comes we will know when she is ready but until then all we can do is hope that she will not let this grieve consume her heart and bring her to an early death…"

"DEATH!?!" Elisa shouted in shock.

I turned to her with my usual serious expression, "even a gargoyle can die of a broken heart…"

**Normal POV**

Madison sucked in her breath trying to hold back her tears, "I have to get away from here…" She jumped off the edge spread her wings and took off into the night, somewhere away from the castle that was just too full of hurtful memories. She flew until the currents grew low and landed on a near by roof top, there she broke down and let all her grief and anguish flow out of her at once. Sobs shook her shoulders and her hands covered her face as she fell to her knees asking over and over again in her mind why she lived and why he died.

"Poor, poor Madison, your heart is in a million pieces for the love that you lost and yet who is to blame?" Madison quickly turned to see red glowing eyes in the darkness, she quickly got up and growled making her own eyes glow.

"Demona!" She roared in anger, "what do ye want?"

Demona stepped out from the darkness her eyes showing sympathy towards the young female, "I only want to help, you loved him, he was your one true love, the only one you wished to spend all your life with, but who took him away from you?"

Madison backed up, her eyes stopped glowing and tears poured out again, this time she didn't sob, just let them come. "It…It was the Vikings…The-the hu…Hu –"

"The humans! Madison, if it weren't for the humans he would be alive now! If it wasn't for the humans you wouldn't have been in a thousand year sleep, you would've been in his arms with him whispering sweet nothings to you!"

"No…NO!!" Madison fell back to her knees her hands covering her ears, "we…Our job was to protect the castle…We…Goliath is our leader, he makes the choices he believes are right…"

"Don't you see Madison? It's because of the humans that we are now an endangered species, we were betrayed, they killed everyone, and if you and the others weren't in the rookery that night then you too would've been killed!" She screamed but then she calmed down and gathered Madison into her arms, "oh poor Madison, so young, so naïve, so heartbroken…I can help you…I know of a spell that can bring your love back to life."

"Wha-WHAT?!" Madison pulled back, she grabbed Demona's arms, "y-ye can bring him back?! How? Tell me! Demona please do not tease me about this…M-My love…He-he can return from the dead?"

"Indeed."

Madison couldn't believe her ears; this was too good to be true, "what do ye want?"

"Whatever do you mean, dear Madison?"

"What do ye want in return? I'm not gonna hurt Goliath and the others…"

"Oh silly child, you won't have to do a thing I am simply helping out a fellow gargoyle in need, come follow me and I will show you." Together they took off into the night sky until they came to an old building that looked ready for demolish. "In here", Madison cautiously followed her former second in command into a dark room; there was a table with tons of paper and a circle drawn on the floor. "We can summon him here." Demona walked over to the table, grabbed a paper and walked over to a book shelf with several items on it. "Here", she handed Madison a sack, in the sack was a black powder, "when I say so I need you to take a handful of that powder and throw it into the circle, then I want you to step inside the circle so that when we call your love's soul back he will know which way to go."

Madison still didn't look too certain, "how do I know this isn't some sort of spell that will turn me against the others and make me your minion?"

Demona glared at her, "you don't, but you followed me this far, which has to count as something?" When Madison didn't have anymore to say Demona continued, "well, let's get on with it, soon you will be reunited with the gargoyle you love." She walked over to the circle with Madison right behind her; she stepped to one side while Madison stayed on the other. Demona began to chant while chanting a black smoke emitted from the paper, then traveled to the circle and went around it, "now Madison, the powder!" Unsure of what exactly she was doing Madison grabbed a handful of the black powder and threw it into the circle, there was a small mushroom cloud and as the smoke cleared the circle now looked like a gapping black hole in the floor, "Madison, you must step into the circle."

"I'll get sucked in!"

"No you won't, this is a portal from the Land of the Dead to the Living, you are alive you can't go through the hole, but he can come out." Madison gave a loud gulp and slowly stepped into the circle, a harsh strong wind blew from the ground up causing her to scream in surprise, black smoke shot up from the ground again, wrapping everything in darkness, around and around the smoke went blocking Madison's view. She covered her eyes with her arms as her hair continued to blow up towards the ceiling, her wings as well, the wind howled everything was just so confusing, she couldn't even hear Demona chanting anymore. Then it grew silent, the wind slowly disappeared with the smoke, Madison slowly brought her arms back down and opened her eyes, when she did her eyes widen in shock and she gave a loud gasp.

Right in front of her was a gargoyle, tall with light green skin and wings, and his hair was long and black, and she couldn't believe her eyes. It was him! It was really him!!

He moaned softly and then opened his eyes, "wha? What happened? Where am I? What's going on?" He brought a hand to his head, "someone answer me!" He roared in frustration.

Demona was the first to speak, "there is no need to panic."

He looked up at her, "second in command…What is going on? What about the Vikings? W-where are we? Where's the castle? The others? I'm so confused…" He moaned as he brought his hands to his face and rubbed every inch of it.

"What do you remember?"

"Ugh…The Vikings they attacked but we won, chased them off, Goliath went after them with our mentor, then just my regular duties of patrol, going back to my perch, the sun rising and…That's it…There's nothing else…"

"I see…You must know something then…"

"What? What do I need to know?"

"You've been dead for a thousand years…"

His head shot up as he looked straight at Demona, "d-dead! B-but how?! I'm here! I'm alive!"

"Yes, now you are…Because of her…" Demona pointed towards the frozen Madison, his gaze followed her finger and his eyes widen at the sight of his love.

His expression went of confused and frustrated to joy and love. "My love!" He rushed over and brought her into his arms, but he noticed how tense she was. "Are you okay?" He looked down at her face and noticed tears coming down, "Am I hurting you?! A-are you okay?"

"Ye're really here…"

"Huh?"

"Ye're back…Oh my love…YE'RE BACK!!" She threw her arms around his neck quickly pulling his face towards her kissing him with wet, salty kisses from her tears. "I thought ye were gone forever…Then Demona said she could bring ye back."

"Demona?"

"That is my new name", the both looked at Demona who was placing the paper back on the desk, "in the thousand years the humans gave me a new name: Demona. You're love also has a new name, all the remaining gargoyles do besides Goliath that is."

"Goliath? He's alive! Remaining? What happened to our clan? Wait, you have a name now, love?"

Madison nodded unable to keep the goofy smile off her face, "yes, my new name is Madison oh there is so much I wish to tell ye my love. I am so happy to be with ye again." But then his body blurred, "huh? W-what's going on?"

"_I-I don't know?_" His voice sounded like it was coming and going.

"Demona!"

"I was afraid of this…Since he is dead his body is trying to erase itself, as long as he stays here a bit longer he should be fine. Don't fret Madison, oh and just in case don't tell the others about this, Goliath probably wouldn't like this, he isn't a big fan of magic."

"Of course…I'm sorry to leave ye so soon my love but…I must go back to the castle the others will worry about me."

His body stopped blurring and he returned back to normal, "I understand", he took her hands I'll be waiting for your return. She smiled, kissed him gently again and left.

**??? POV**

After Madison was gone, I turned to Demona, "I want to know everything…Demona…"

"Of course but first how 'bout a new name for your new life?" He nodded in agreement, "hmmm, let's see…" She thought for awhile, "Oh I know, Washington, after the famous Washington Bridge."

"Washington…? I suppose I can live with that, now can you tell me what's going on?"

Demona proceeded to tell me how the humans betrayed our clan and killed everyone, including me, that Madison, my love, three young male gargoyles, our mentor, watch dog, Goliath, and her were the only survivors. That for a thousand years everyone was in a stone sleep because the Magus put a spell on everyone and how the castle was moved from Scotland to this strange new place called Manhattan, New York. "I see…So much has happened…" My body blurred again, "_I can't…Ugh! Why is it so hard to keep my form?_"

"I told you, you're dead you're not suppose to exist so your body is trying to erase itself but don't worry I know exactly how to stop it."

My body returned to normal once again, "yes, you said I had to stay here –"

"That was a lie."

"What!?? Why would you lie about something like this?"

"So that Madison wouldn't have another breakdown, listen the only way to keep you here is for you to take over someone else's body."

"Someone…Else's…?"

"Yes, and I know just the person", Demona smiled evilly.

"Who?"

"Goliath…"

"What?! Goliath! Are you mad? Goliath is my rookery brother, my friend, my leader I couldn't do that to him! Isn't there someone else or some sort of magic body you can conjure up and let me take over?"

"Goliath is a traitor!"

"A traitor? How so?"

"Goliath sided with the humans when they destroyed our clan! Goliath won't listen to me when I begged him to take the clan with him, and now there is barely even a group of us! Goliath betrayed us, if he had just listen to me you wouldn't have died and Madison wouldn't have suffered the pain and loss of your death. Goliath is a nuisance that we must rid ourselves of; just take over his body for twenty-four hours and his body is yours forever." She placed a hand on my shoulder, "if Goliath hadn't been around you would've been chosen as our leader but instead our mentor, Hudson, chose Goliath to take his place and not you."

"He had good reason, Goliath thinks more I just act, I wouldn't have made a good leader."

"Lies! You care about us, you care about gargoyles alike…Washington listen to me you know what am saying is true…Get rid of Goliath and then you and Madison can be together again, just like it was suppose to be. Then once rid of Goliath, we can get the revenge we deserve, for destroying our clan! For killing us off and treating us like monsters when all we ever did was help them! What thanks did we get?"

I looked down, "I understand where you are coming from…Yes, I will go and take over Goliath's body…I wish to live once again."

Demona smiled, "good, tomorrow night then…" The sun rose and we turned into stone statues once again.

* * *

**Mariarosa: **Okay…Long moral story, but I will get to the end soon! I promise, then we can go back to the others ^^ YAY!!! Also, still having review problems, can't friggin' read 'em. So if you want to review, comment, give me ideas, PM me 'kay?! Okay, lovez ya!!


	9. Remembering Part 2

**Gargoyles**

**Gargoyles Story**

**BrooklynXOC**

**LexingtonXOC**

**Remembering Part 2**

* * *

**Mariarosa: **Okay so this was a lot longer than I expected it to be so I had to cut it in half…Um…Yeah…Enjoy the rest ^^

**Disclaimer:** Please refer back to chapter one.

* * *

**Recap: **(Washington POV)

I looked down, "I understand where you are coming from…Yes, I will go and take over Goliath's body…I wish to live once again."

Demona smiled, "good, tomorrow night then…" The sun rose and we turned into stone statues once again.

* * *

**Normal POV (Few Minutes Ago)**

Madison rushed back to the castle after leaving Washington with Demona; she quickly landed and ran to her perch as the sun was coming up fast. "Where have you been?" Goliath asked, quickly taking note of her happy mood.

"Just a…A quick flight the park and lake I needed to calm my head, and the water is so calming it always puts me in a good mood." She lied to Goliath but at the moment she really didn't care, she was just so happy that her love was back to life. "Well, I'll talk to ye tomorrow night, Goliath." She smiled and her expression was happy as the sun rose and turned her to stone.

The following night as soon as Madison woke up she went off the ledge and was about to take off when she heard a "pssst" sound, she looked over to see Demona with Washington. "What are ye doing here? If Goliath sees ya he'll blow his top!"

"Don't worry my love, I…Just want to reintroduce myself to Goliath…I have a new name as well."

"Ye do?"

"Yes, Washington I shall now be known as Washington, now I need to go 'talk' to Goliath I'll be back soon." He ran off in search of Goliath leaving Madison with Demona.

"Is this okay, Demona?"

"It's perfect", she smiled evilly again watching Washington take off.

**Goliath POV**

I was reading as usual when there was a knock on the door, "come in", I said not looking up from my book, I assumed it was Brooklyn or maybe Hudson, Elisa maybe.

Instead I heard a voice I didn't think I'd ever hear again, "hello Goliath…"

**Washington POV**

"Hello Goliath…" His head shot up and his eyes widen at the sight of me standing at the doorway. "Is this anyway to greet your rookery brother?"

He gapped at me, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, "but how? You were killed, by the Vikings!" He stood up, he smiled as his hands gripped my shoulders, "my friend…My rookery brother, it is so great to see you alive and well."

*_Don't smile, please don't…_* I unfortunately could not smile back at Goliath, my once trusted friend and rookery brother is now a traitor and liar.

He seemed to notice my tension, "is there something wrong? How are you even here?"

"That…Is thanks to Demona, she brought me back from the grave…She even gave me a new name: Washington." I was still quite expressionless towards Goliath, "she told me everything, the Vikings, the betrayal, my death, how a thousand years had past…." My eyes were now downcast. "Why Goliath?" He looked at me in confusion, "WHY DID YOU BETRAY US?!"

"What?"

"Demona told me everything! You traitor! Our mentor gave you leadership to help us survive, and what do you do? You betray us! You help the humans destroy our clan!"

"No, Washington what Demona told you are all lies, I never betrayed our clan, she is the one who betrayed us, if I had known then what I know now I would've never left the castle!"

I couldn't take it, Goliath…You lying son of a – I punched him, as he fell to the ground I stood over him. "My body can't last forever, I only have a week until I die again, Demona told me that if I take over someone's body for twenty-four hours, then their body shall be mine and I shall live forever. I will be with Madison again…I will lead this clan…I will avenge our clan…I'll take my revenge on the humans, blood for blood…"

He groaned and looked at me with anger, sadness, and a whole lot of other emotions I couldn't exactly pinpoint. "No, you can't Demona is just using you to get what she wants, Washington, you cannot listen to her!"

"Too late, old friend…" I grabbed him by his shoulders as my body blurred again, "from now on I am the new Goliath!" And with that I took over his body, it was difficult, Goliath had a strong will but my thirst for vengeance was stronger and soon, I took complete control over this body. I opened my new eyes and looked down at my new hand, the skin was not my original color, but I will get use to it, I just have to get through the night, day, and then by tomorrow night, this body will be mine…Forever…

**Normal POV**

"What's taking Washington so long? I'm sure he and Goliath have much to discuss but I would like to spend some time with him too, it's been a thousand years since we last held each other." Madison's face was blissful at the thought of spending time with her beloved once again.

Demona's evil smile still present, "don't worry I'm sure he'll be here soon." A few minutes later Goliath appeared, "right on time", Demona whispered to herself.

"G-Goliath!" Madison panicked, "it-it's not what it looks like, um, s-she's not I mean…I'm not-" Madison stuttered but stopped when she heard Goliath laugh, looking up at Goliath's face she saw a wide grin and a shine to his eyes that he never had before, it reminded her of –

"You did it, Washington," Demona said proudly, "now all you need to do is stay in control of his body for twenty-four hours and that body will be yours."

"What?!" Madison turned sharply to Demona, "Demona what in the name of Scotland is going on?"

'Washington' walked up to Madison and embraced her, "I did what Demona told me, and in order to stay in this realm I needed a body."

Madison looked up at 'Washington's' face, "but Demona said that if ye stayed near the portal that brought ye here then ye'd be fine."

'Washington's' face softened as he brought Madison closer, "I know it's very odd right now but please understand, out of the goodness of her heart Demona lied to you so that you wouldn't despair, I can't stay in the body I came here with, the most I could only keep that form for a week but if I take over someone else's body for at least twenty-four hours I can stay here forever…With you my love."

Madison's eyes widen in shock; she quickly tore herself away from 'Washington', "no, no this isn't right Goliath…Goliath is our leader we can't do this to him, Washington why did you take over Goliath?"

Then 'Washington's' facial expression harden and as he spoke there was a growl in his voice, "because Goliath is a traitor, Demona told me what happened, how Goliath sided with the humans that killed our clan…THAT KILLED ME!!" He roared at the end.

"What?! No Washington ye've got it all wrong, Demona was the one who betrayed us, SHE'S the one who planned with the humans and had our clan killed!" She grabbed 'Washington's' upper arms, "Goliath wanted revenge just as much as ye do, but while trying to do so we were cursed to sleep in stone until the castle rose above the clouds."

'Washington' looked at her in confusion, "…But…Demona, she said…"

"She lied to you…"

Then without warning Madison was pushed to the ground, "don't believe her Washington! Her mind is already convinced, Goliath has them all brainwashed that is why I'm not with the clan; he's turned them all against me! Goliath has always loved humans more then he loved his own people, he'd kill you without hesitation if it meant getting the humans approval of him."

Madison pulled herself up, her eyes glowing, her fangs bared, "DEMONA!!" She rushed at Demona tackling her to the ground, "how dare ye try to turn Washington against us! I trusted ye! I believed ye! I OPENED MY HEART TO YE!!! I'LL KILL YE DEMONA!"

Demona struggled, then she lifted her legs and pushed Madison off, "see Washington, see how she protects Goliath's name!? He's brainwashed her, Washington, Goliath planned to have Madison as his new mate he planned to take her away from you!"

"DEMONA!" Madison ran towards the evil female gargoyle and grappled with her, "don't believe her Washington! The one who planned the betrayal, the one who took ye away from me, THE ONE WHO DESTORYED EVERYTHING WAS HER!!" She tossed Demona who slammed into the wall causing her to black out momentarily, seeing her chance she ran up to 'Washington' grabbing his arms, "Washington ye have to believe me…The day the Vikings attacked, Demona planned with the captain for the princess and all the other humans to be taken away then the castle would belong to the gargoyles once again.

"But the Viking leader turned on the captain and killed all the gargoyles while they slept, Goliath took us…What was left of us and we went to get our revenge, there was a misunderstanding and the Magus put a spell on us to go into a stone sleep until the castle rose above the clouds. And…Now here we are…A thousand years later, Washington I only loved ye I couldn't even mourn yer death." She placed her right hand on 'Washington's' cheek, "I love ye, Washington, I couldn't move on." She was in tears now.

"Madison…" 'Washington' placed both hands on her cheeks, "what a fool I've been I believed all of Demona's lies just because she was our former second in command, Madison my love I-"

"ARRRRRRHHHHHHH", Demona tackled Madison, "I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTORY MY PLANS! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!" While Demona tackled Madison she didn't see the edge and they both fell over, to make matters worse it had became a dry night so there was no air currents to lift up the two female gargoyles from certain doom.

"MADISON!" 'Washington' rushed to the edge, "MADISON!" He released himself from Goliath's body and chased after Madison.

As Madison fell she looked up to see Washington above her, "Washington…WASHINGTON!" He pressed his wings to his body to accelerate his speed when he got to her side he scooped her up in his arms and opened his wings like a parachute.

"It's probably a good thing that I don't have a physical body but this temporary one I can fly us back upon longer do I need to glide." He flapped his wings and back up to the castle they went.

"What about Demona?" They looked down but she was nowhere in sight, "I don't know if she's alive or dead…Demona…"

When they got back to the castle Washington landed and placed Madison back on her feet there they were confronted by Goliath. "Goliath…" Washington went up to him and bowed his head, "I'm sorry I believed Demona's lies and they nearly cost me Madison, I'm sorry."

Goliath sighed and placed a hand on Washington's shoulder, "there's no need to apologize my friend you did what you only thought what was right if it had been I I think I would've done the same." He smiled, "it is good to see you again my rookery brother." Washington smiled back at Goliath but then his body started to blur again. "What's happening to you?" Goliath asked as he took a step back.

"_It's happening again_ I can't control it but _my body isn't stable enough to stay in this world _that is why I tried to take over your body I needed a physical body in order to stay here_ but I just couldn't do it I needed to save Madison I…I can't stay much longer I used up a lot of energy from trying to sync with your body and then just shooting out._" He looked up to Goliath, "_this is goodbye my friend…My rookery brother, lead our clan to greatness as you've always done before in the past._" He went back to Madison, "_My love I'm sorry I can't stay but I will always love you even though I'm not here physically I will always be in your heart._"

The rest of the clan rushed to the area after hearing all the commotion and gasped when they saw Washington, "_I can't be here anymore my love but please don't stay sad, don't mourn for me long…I want you to move on, to find a new life, to find a new love. I will forever watch over you…_"

Madison was crying again, "I understand my love, but you must understand that I can't move on so quickly but I will try, I will…" She said softly at the end.

"_That's all I ask my love_." He lifted her face towards his, "_don't cry my love_." He kissed her deeply before fading away, "_goodbye._"

Madison stared at the spot Washington stood until the end, the silent tears pouring down her face. "What happened Goliath?" Brooklyn asked.

"An old friend and a final farewell."

The next night Madison stood near the ledge just staring up at the sky, she gave a big sigh and rubbed her necklace. "I knew I'd find you here."

Madison turned around, "Goliath! What are ye doing here?"

"I was worried and I just wanted to know how you were doing, since last night there's still no sign of Demona unfortunately."

"I thought as much, the woman is slippery, a snake she is." She looked back up to the sky, "do ye think he's watching right now? Watching over me? Over us?"

Goliath joined her and looked up as well, "I believe he is I know losing Washington once was hard and losing him yet again is just as hard but I do hope that you'll honor his memory and his promise."

Madison gave a soft chuckle, "ye don't have to worry about me Goliath I know I shouldn't mourn for him forever but I still need time. But thank ye Goliath, yer company is appreciated and yer concern is…Well it's nice to know someone cares about me."

"It's not just me Madison, the whole clan worry about you, this is your clan, your family and if you ever need someone to talk to they're all here for you."

Madison looked at Goliath with a smile and a few tears escaped her eyes, "my…Family…Yes, I believe yer right Goliath. I'll be just fine I have the clan to back me up in any situation."

* * *

**Mariarosa:** Hey guys I'm back in action but I maybe a bit slow with some other releases in the next few days mainly because I'm on vacation right now and I don't have any earphones. So…I have to thank some people for giving me some inspiration and great suggestions

**ike1440** – _Thank you so much for reading my story and being so patient with me as well as giving me ideas._

**Jazzy Kiral **– _Thank you so much for being patient with me and also thank you for giving the great fighting idea._

**Mariarosa: **So if any of you readers have ideas you would like to share please PM me, again I don't receive reviews from my e-mail but it would still be nice for you to review my story. Once again thank you all for reading my story and being patient with my slumps and other lame excuses LOL.


	10. Enter Macbeth

Gargoyles

**Gargoyles Story**

**BrooklynXOC**

**LexingtonXOC**

**Enter Macbeth**

* * *

**Mariarosa: **So like I'm back and I'm updating, shocker I know LOL nah I just got back from my vacation in Maui and guys it was nice! The beaches are beautiful, the food is great, the guys are hot, and the room my family and I stayed in was a home away from home. But moving on to the story, so peace and enjoy this chapter ya'll! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Please refer back to chapter one.

* * *

**Recap: **Madison had her "life lesson" story and now we move on with the plot! (Such a beautiful recap don't cha think?)

* * *

It was normal night at Castle Wyvern: Broadway was in the kitchen cooking dinner; Hudson and Bronx were in the television room watching…Well, television; Brooklyn and Lexington were in the main hall playing poker, which Lexington was winning at; Madison was in the art room listening to soft classical music while painting abstract art, a new hobby she discovered; and last but certainly never least Goliath was located in the library reading Shakespearean books, or history books. As much fun as everyone was having no one seemed to pay attention to the fact that in four days Xanatos will be released from prison and come back to his home and possibly take back the castle.

**Xanatos POV**

Owen had come by again during the visiting hours as we discussed my business I needed done even though I was trapped here in this prison. "All in all I'd say my stay has been a…Learning experience." I told Owen when he asked me how I was doing so far.

"One more week and you're free…You've never said what you wanted down with the gargoyles. It would be easy enough to destroy them during the day."

"Hmmm", I had to think; the gargoyles were something I thought about constantly, what to do? What to do? "I suppose", I said with disappointment, "but it seems like such a waste. Still I…I can't have them underfoot when I get home." This was a predicament I had on my hands and just when I stopped to think the door opened a warden was on the other side. He's a tall man with grey hair and beard, he seemed like he worked out a lot, he's very fit, and his eyes are a dark almost black but they seemed so old much older then he appeared to be.

As usual Owen spoke to the man in his same monotone voice, "I believe I still have ten minutes left."

The man spoke for the first time, "take all the time ye want, I'm here for the proposition for Mr. Xanatos." He had a thick Scottish accent much like Hudson and Madison if I recall correctly.

"I'm listening", I said to the man.

"I understand ye have a small infestation." He took the extra chair in the room and sat down with the back against his chest.

"I don't recall phoning pest control."

"I'm familiar with the nature of these uh, pests." He smirked as he said but then his expression became serious as he tilted his hat up with his thumb, "for a price I'll take 'em off yer hands."

"I see", I thought for a moment before speaking again, "and how will you go about this Mr.…?"

"They call me, Macbeth." Another smirk graced his lips.

**Normal POV**

The sun was setting over Manhattan after another long day when Macbeth walked forward smirking as he looked at the gargoyles, but no longer was he dressed a warden his clothes changed to a tight, grey, body armor of sorts, black boots, a long black trench coat, and black gloves. Elisa stumbled slightly as she climbed up the stairs, having been released from the hospital she still took the time to visit her stone friends but was required to walk with crutches until she was strong enough to walk on her own. When she spotted Macbeth she called out, "hey", after gaining his attention she continued, "What are you doing here?"

"I'd hate to spoil the surprise by telling ye milady."

"I hate surprises", Elisa pulled out her badge, "now who are you?"

**Elsewhere**

Owen was watching everything that conspired from a monitor room making sure everything was going as planned and that this "Macbeth" would not double cross Xanatos.

**Normal POV**

To answer Elisa's early question Macbeth replied, "I'm called Macbeth."

Elisa put her badge away and spoke when she saw how low the sun was getting, "let's step inside and discuss this."

Macbeth just smirked again, "ye protect no secrets madam I know all about these creatures", he said as he swept his hand at them and turning his body a bit sideways to look at them.

Elisa looked around a little concerned for her gargoyle friends, but the sun was setting quickly and as soon as it disappeared over the horizon the gargoyles came to life as they do every night with their roar like yawns. When they all fully woke up they all turned around to see Elisa with someone they have never met before being cautious Lexington was the first to speak, "Elisa, who's your friend?"

Bronx jumped down and joined the others who stepped down from their perches, "you okay Elisa? Is this guy bothering ya?" Broadway asked even though she was human Elisa was very much like a sister to the large gut gargoyle. Bronx sniffed the air then started growling and doing his lion roar.

"I'm here to offer an invitation to leave this drafty old castle and be guests at my home."

"I'm afraid we must refuse", replied Goliath.

"And I'm afraid I must insist." Macbeth smiled evilly as he got into a stance and put his fist to his hips, "I'd not stoop so low as to attack you while you slept, but now..."

Broadway spoke up, "I don't like your attitude", he started to walk up to Macbeth, raised his arm, and pointed at Macbeth, "I'd think you better leave." He went to grab Macbeth's shoulder but then with a quickness no one suspected from the man, he grabbed Broadway's wrist, twrilled him around, and hurled him forward making him crush into Hudson. Both of them flew over the edge of their sleeping tower and landed on the level below.

Macbeth proceeded to throw out small, metal orbs from the inside of his jacket towards everyone else, the orbs released a purple gas making everyone start coughing as they tried to block out the smoke from getting into their eyes, mouth, and nose. Nobody could see in front of them but Macbeth since he put on a pair of goggles that lets him see though the smoke. Hearing Bronx's bark he spun around to see the gargoyle hound lunged at him but being able to see though the smoke he pulled back making Bronx miss his mark and instead crash into Lexington who was rubbing his eyes from the smoke. Being quick he took out a gun and shot out an electic net over Lex and Bronx who screamed in pain before they lost conciousness.

Elisa steady herself with her crutch with her right arm while her left hand held up her gun, Goliath, who was right next to her, kept alert looking back and forth for Macbeth. He spotted him through the smoke and charged forward, but once again thanks to his goggles Macbeth saw the attack and jumped away kicking both Brooklyn and Madison in the back, using their unified weight he slammed them over the edge to the lower level. He jumped off right before they landed making the two gargoyles take the fall; while they were trying to set themselves straight Macbeth once again took out his gun and shot an electric net over them. Brooklyn grunted in pain before passing out while Madison screamed in pain then falling into unconciousness as well.

Elisa walked around trying to manuver through the smoke. Goliath having heard the pained cries of his clansmates jumped down to face Macbeth, but Macbeth shot at Goliath, the shot missed but caused an explosion to go off behind him making him fly forwards and landing on the ground harshly on his back. Goliath quickly recovered and jumped back to his feet, Macbeth had other plans, he rushed at Goliath, who was still slightly dazed, kicked him in the back and sent him flying once again into an electric box. Feeling all the volts shooting through his body Goliath fell to his knees, his harms holding him from falling face first onto the ground.

Macbeth stood victorious before him as Owen came out and stood next to Macbeth. "Mr. Macbeth, Mr. Xanatos hired you to fumigate his castle not destroy it."

While Owen spoke Macbeth took off the goggles, and after Owen was down speaking he opened his mouth, "quite right", he swept his arm over the scene, "we'll continue this else where." Owen nodded in agreement and walked off as Macbeth took out what looked like an R/C remote control. He pressed two different buttons several times, when a large claw came down and started picking up the gargoyles that were trapped in nets.

Goliath growled as he started getting up but Macbeth didn't look at him or stuck around he took a running start up to his jet and jumped on one of the claws going up. Once he was up he jumped into the cockpit and prepared to take off but Goliath still growling followed him and started pounding on the glass over Macbeth. Macbeth pressed a button which shocked Goliath; Goliath fell back to the castle while Macbeth took off to his escape.

Back at the castle Elisa hurried on the stairs with her crutches while Hudson and Broadway rubbed their aches and pains. Goliath crushed down in front of them, hearing the last of Macbeth's engine and Goliath's groans of pain.

**Later**

"I don't want to hear anymore", cried out Goliath's voice.

"You're not safe here!" Came Elisa's voice.

"No you don't understand", Goliath threw out his arms and wings, "we've lost our clan, our world, our time!" He threw his right arm towards the tallest tower, "this castle is all we have left, we will not abandon it!"

Elisa threw her left arm towards Goliath, "what you need a castle to fall on you? Read my lips, 'You're not safe here'." She said the last part in a slower way. Goliath wouldn't have it, he wrapped his wings over his shoulders and walked away but Elisa wasn't about to let him escape so easily. "What if the next freak job Xanatos hires shows up with a sledgehammer at high noon? I can't protect you during the day." She placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off.

He opened his wings again and spoke, "I'm going to find them", he walked right up to Hudson and Broadway, got close to their faces and pointed at them, "and you two are going to stay here and protect our home." He jumped on the the bottom of the tower and climbed up.

Elisa sighed as the two remaining gargoyles gave her a sympathy filled looks, "why won't he listen to me? It's obvious that you can't stay here."

Hudson and Broadway looked at each other, "I think Elisa's right", said Broadway.

"What ye say makes sense lass", they watched as Goliath jumped off and glided in the wind towards where Macbeth disappeared. "But Goliath is our leader, I cannot go against his wishes."

"Your loyalty is admirable", Elisa placed her hand on Hudson's, "but he told you 'protect our home'."

"Aye, that he did", Hudson clasped her hand between his.

"Hudson", Broadway placed his hand on Hudson's shoulder as Elisa continued, "you and I both know this isn't your home anymore." They all looked up to the moon in silence as the words that were spoken by Elisa were more true than anything else at that moment.

**Macbeth's Home - Underground**

Three out of the four young gargoyles were being kept in a cage separate from their gargoyle hound. It was dark, dreary, rat infested, and the pipes leaked, the proof came from several drops that fell onto Brooklyn's head which was held in his hands like an upset child and his wings wrapped across his chest. To his left sat Lexington who silently watched the water drip onto his head and to his left was Madison who glared at the wall in front and also had her wings wrapped across her chest.

Breaking the silence Brooklyn spoke, "who is this Macbeth anyway?" He held his palm up, in question.

"Uh, the name sounds familiar..." Lexington said out loud and this revalation sprung to his face, "wait I remember, Goliath was talking about a play called MacBeth by some new writer called Shakespeare."

"Uh huh, ever read it?" Brook asked.

Lex shook his head, "no".

"Maybe we should."

"And what good would it do for us now? If either of ye haven't noticed we're not in a play." Madison growled out.

The male gargoyles looked at each other and then back at the annoyed female unsure of what to say since they were afraid of setting her off again.

A little later the silence started again, to relieve some of his boredom Brooklyn started touching the bars with his claw which shocked him a little and caused the lights to dim.

ZAP "ouch" ZAP "ouch" ZAP "ouch"

"How many times are you going to try that?" Lex asked his red friend.

"Until you figure out a way to get us out of this." He snapped at Lex and jabbed his finger at him as well. He stood up and continued. ZAP "ouch" ZAP "ouch". "Hey", he sat right back down not noticing how Lex was studying the lights while he was allowing himself to be zapped. "You know I'm getting tired of this."

"D-d-d-did you see how the lights dimmed as you did that?" Lexington asked.

"Oh no I was too busy writhing in agony to notice." Brooklyn replied sarcasticly as he rubbed his hand that received the constant small jolts.

"Ugh ignore him, Lex, did ye notice anything helpful?"

Lex rushed to the bars and looked at them closely, "looks like electrifying these bars takes a lot of power, hmmm...Maybe we can divert enough of the electricity to our cage to let Bronx break out of his."

Gaining both Madison's and Brooklyn's attention they looked at him. "Okay but how?" Asked Brook when he realized what Lex meant, "oh", he said sadly. "Terrific." He placed his head in his right hand.

"Ye mean, we have to..." Madison pointed at the bars then to herself and them. Brooklyn nodded sadly. "Oh wonderful." She rolled her eyes.

Lex nodded at them, "okay", they stood up, "get ready..." They rushed forward, "NOW!" They grabbed the bars, getting shocked by all the volts.

Through the grunts of pain they all talked to Bronx.

"Run Bronx!"

"Go for help, Bronx!"

"Hurry, get out of there!"

Bronx bite through the bars of his cage, even though it still had electricity going through it, it wasn't strong enough to hurt him now. As soon as he was free the three young gargoyles let go and collasped, Bronx walked up to them.

Lexington weakly looked at Bronx and pointed his clawed finger towards the staircase. "Go...Get help, Bronx." His hand fell limp as he passed out.

Wasting no time Bronx ran up the stairs away from his other clanmates to search for the help they dearly needed. He rushed out of the mansion and headed straight for the city where he hoped to find either Goliath, Hudson, or Broadway.

As soon as he was gone Madison opened her eyes, her chest heaving up and down from the pain, "that was fun, who's up for round two?"

"It's great to know you still have a sense of humor", Brooklyn heaved as well.

"I try to make the most of our situation", she grunted in pain as she sat up, Brooklyn followed her lead. To weak to support their own weight they leaned back to back against each other.

Brooklyn looked up at the roof of the cage, "let's hope we get out of here soon."

Madison looked over hers and Brooklyn's shoulder to look at Lexington, "poor Lex, looks like he couldn't handle most of the pain."

"He's smaller then us, I guess he took more punishment then us."

Madison was still trying to catch her breath, "maybe". She looked away waiting for the calvary to arrive.

Soon they were all back to strength and standing still waiting, when suddenly through out the whole top half and bottom half of the mansion a loud roar echoed. "Bronx must've found Goliath." Lex said as they looked at the stairway.

"Yeah", was all Brook could say, and Madison just nodded silently.

They didn't wait long, Bronx charged down the stairs and straight at the cage, ignoring the volts of electricity he rammed forward twisting his body to open the bars wide enough for the young gargoyles to get out. They looked at Bronx with concern but he pushed the bars apart and stepped back.

"Good boy, Bronx", Brooklyn praised as he walked up to the hound and rubbed his head affectionately.

Madison giggled, "my hero", she hugged Bronx.

"Let's get outta here!" Lex cried, they all ran up the stairs and walked into an inferno.

"Great out of one danger and into another", Madison said to herself. They rushed looking for Goliath when they heard fighting, knowing that it had to be Goliath they ran over to see him stomp towards another entrance.

"Goliath!" Brooklyn yelled to gain his attention and waved his hand in the air. Whatever Goliath had planned on doing he abandoned it and rushed over to his clanmates. The all rushed outside the house, there they stood at a safe distance seeing Macbeth escape and watching the house burn down.

After seeing enough Goliath spoke, "let's go home." The left the scene and headed back towards the castle. On the was back, while gliding through the air Goliath heard his name and he looked down. There on one of rooftops was Elisa, Hudson, and Broadway. Brooklyn and Lexington landed first with Bronx, followed by Madison and then Goliath, "what are you doing here?" He yelled at them, "why aren't you guarding our home?" He looked at Hudson and Broadway.

"You don't live there anymore." Elisa said.

"What?" Goliath roared at her.

Elisa pulled back a bit in fear, "I found you a new home."

"How dare you!" He continued to roar, "I told you that castle is our home!" He pointed at her accusingly.

Broadway pushed Elisa back and roared right back at Goliath, "No Goliath she's right! It's suicide to stay there!"

"Lad", Hudson stepped in, "they're right ye know; it's just a place of stone and wood, home is more then that Goliath." He stood in front of everyone, "home is the seven of us, where ever we can be together, safe...That's our home." Hudson said as he stepped forward with everyone. Goliath growled, his shoulder shook, and then he let out a roar which made everyone pull back a bit. After he seemed to calm down he turned towards the castle, "come Goliath, let's be going."

Goliath looked at him over his shoulder, "give me one minute." He walked over to the edge and glided to the castle.

Madison turned to Elisa, "if the castle is no longer our home, then where are to live? Surely yer not thinking of putting us up in yer apartment?"

Elisa laughed, "no, there's no way my apartment can hold six full grown gargoyles, but I know a place that's just right for you guys. I'll take you there as soon as Goliath returns."

Minutes passed by slowly but Goliath finally returned to them, with Elisa's directions they glided over the rooftops of Manhattan until they got close to the police station. They landed on a rooftop across the street. "There", she pointed up higher to the clock tower, "it's empty and unused you guys can live there, it's safe and no more worrying about Xanatos." They all nodded and decided to look inside.

The Manhattan Clan was inside the clock tower looking at everything, Lex and Brook were looking at the old clock contraption. "I'll, uh, I bet I can get this thing working again." Lex said as he cupped his chin in interest.

"Why would you want to?" Brook asked.

Hudson walked over to them, "it's not so bad, there's a place right over there for a television." He pointed to an off space of the tower.

Madison was looking over some spots in a corner when some rotten wood fell over, "uh...I guess that isn't important."

Elisa climbed down the stair, "okay it's a fixerupper, but a few throw rugs, some flowers, it could be home." She looked up at Goliath.

"Yes, as long as we're together", he turned to look at everyone from the catwalk he was standing on, "it's home."

Everyone smiled, soon they all started climbing up the starts, bidding Elisa good bye, they walked out onto the balcony got into their positions and turned to stone as the sun's rays hit their skin.

* * *

**mariarosa: **And that is chapter 10 phew, wow it took me forever to get inspired to finish this chapter ^^ Sorry it took so long but I just wasn't inspired to write much. But hopefully that won't be the case for the other chapters. Well remember to read and review and spread the word!


	11. The Edge

**Gargoyles**

**Gargoyles Story**

**BrooklynXOC**

**LexingtonXOC**

**The Edge**

* * *

**Mariarosa: **Hello my fellow readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter, now just a word before we start. I'm starting a new college soon, so that basically means even though I have the tendencies to disappear sometimes, it also means there probably won't be that many updates or story ideas. Thank you and have a nice read.

**Disclaimer: **Please refer back to chapter one

* * *

**Recap: **The Manhattan Clan was inside the clock tower looking at everything, Lex and Brook were looking at the old clock contraption. "I'll, uh, I bet I can get this thing working again." Lex said as he cupped his chin in interest.

"Why would you want to?" Brook asked.

Hudson walked over to them, "it's not so bad, there's a place right over there for a television." He pointed to an off space of the tower.

Madison was looking over some spots in a corner when some rotten wood fell over, "uh...I guess that isn't important."

Elisa climbed down the stair, "okay it's a fixerupper, but a few throw rugs, some flowers, it could be home." She looked up at Goliath.

"Yes, as long as we're together", he turned to look at everyone from the catwalk he was standing on, "it's home."

Everyone smiled, soon they all started climbing up the starts, bidding Elisa good bye, they walked out onto the balcony got into their positions and turned to stone as the sun's rays hit their skin.

* * *

The Manhattan Clan were settling in nicely in their new home it still needed some improvement but it was a start. Hudson was napping in a recliner they found on a curb, Broadway was making some food in a little crockpot Elisa gave them along with the burner he was using to cook with and of course the food ingrediants. Lexington was messing around with a toy car he found and fixed himself, Madison was in the corner reading a poetry book she was borrowing from Elisa, Brooklyn was leaning against the wall and next to him was Bronx who was just minding his own business. Elisa came up through the floor entrance carrying a TV Broadway was the first to notice her.

"Let me help you, Elisa", he walked over to her.

"Thanks Broadway", he picked up the TV with one hand and used the other to pull Elisa up. As she dusted herself off, she walked forward but then jumped back when Lex's car zoom past her feet. "Hey!"

She looked at Lex who was grinning happily for his new toy, "neat toy, huh?"

"Aha, yeah, slow it down or I'll give ya a ticket." She straightened herself out and looked over to the others who were fixing up the TV. "Where's Goliath?"

"Down in the library, you staying for breakfast?" Replied Broadway.

"No thanks, I gotta get back to work soon", she disappeared back down the steps.

Madison walked over to the steps, "Goliath will most likely be near the philosphy section, ye should find 'im there."

Elisa smiled at her, "thanks Maddie."

Madison smiled back and looked at her clan mates fuss over the small TV, "yer gonna break it if you keep doing that Hudson." She snatched the remote from his hand, "yer pressing the buttons too hard."

"I'm just trying to work out this TV lass, no harm there."

"'Cept for the remote, ye don't want to have to get up just to change the channel and volume everytime do ye?"

Hudson huffed, "I get it, I get it." She handed back the remote and continued to watch the three other young gargoyles fiddle with the antennas on the TV.

When they finally got the frequency just right Elisa came back with Goliath in tow, right now they were all looking at the TV that was muted at the moment. "Well it's not a six foot screen but I hope it'll do." Elisa said.

"It's a grand gift lass, thank you." Hudson said kindly towards Elisa.

Right now the news was on, the pictures kept changing with the topic that was on when suddenly the scene changed to Xanatos standing in front of an exhibit that the news was covering. "Xanatos", Goliath growled, Brooklyn wasted no time turning the volume back on.

"This is Travis Marshall at the Musuem of Modern Art, where one of the world's most priceless jewels: The Eye of Odin, is being donated by David Xanatos from his private collection." The whole time every member of the clan was glaring and/or growling at the TV. The scene changed to the reporter and Xanatos. "This is quite a philanthropistic act Mr. Xanatos, the eye is worth millions, to just give it away."

Xanatos lifted his hand to the reporter, "well Travis I just felt that the eye should be shared with the world instead of locked away in my personal musuem." Goliath growled, the camera got closer to Xanatos' face. "Besides, it's a great tax write off."

The camera went back to the reporter, "a grand gesture from a man known for grand gestures." Goliath roar with angry, everyone looked at him in shock, he turned around and ran off. The news continued with the story as some of the others turned their attention back to the TV, "a few more donations like this and New York might even forget about your prison record."

"I made a mistake Mr. Marshall, I paid my debt to society, all I'm trying to do now is give something to benefit others. Would you rather I kept the eye?" The rest wasn't very well recorded and Xanatos soon left the interview with the reporter.

Madison sighed, "there's not much we can do...Brooklyn change the channel or something I'm going back to reading."

The rest of the night was uneventful, until the following night.

The next night started out the same, as soon as they all started to go into routine Elisa came up from the floor entrance, wasting no time she told them how there was a robbery at the same musuem Xanatos was in during the news, the robber looked like a gargoyle and had stolen the Eye of Odin.

"So there you have it, someone's impersonating you Goliath."

"Do you think it's possible there are other gargoyles alive out there?" Brooklyn asked.

Elisa shook her head, "you guys are tough but you're not bulletproof." She opened her eyes and looked straight at them, "I heard Matt's slugs bounce off metal."

"Xanatos' robots", Goliath announced as his theory.

Broadway spoke up, "Steel Clan? But I thought we destroyed them all?"

"We did, he must've made more."

"It makes no sense, why would Xanatos donate the jewel to the musuem and then have it stolen?" Hudson asked just as confused as everyone else.

"No doubt he has some sort of devious plan in mind." Goliath replied to Hudson, but even he couldn't fully see what exactly Xanatos had plan. Goliath finally came up with a plan himself, "Hudson you and Bronx guard our new home, the rest of you come with me." He turned towards the exit, while everyone but Hudson and Bronx followed him out.

Elisa ran forward, cutting Goliath off before he could reach the balcony, "where are you going?"

Goliath stared down at her before replying. "To deal with Xanatos."

"Ugh hold on Goliath, I wouldn't take the chance of being seen if I were you. You're not rating very high in the public opinion polls right now."

"No Elisa, no more hiding, Xanatos will answer to me for this." Goliath pushed her aside and continued on with Broadway, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Madison following right behind him.

"Goliath wait!" She cried out but the stotic leader walked to the entrance, once outside the balcony they all spread their wings and took off into the night sky with one destination in mind: the castle, to Xanatos.

Finally getting to the castle, there waiting was the man the whole clan dispised, Xanatos. Goliath continued forward until he landed in front of Xanatos, Lexington, Broadway, Madison, and Brooklyn all landed on an upper ledge watching Goliath confrontation with Xanatos.

Roaring Goliath spoke first, "Xanatos, you have gone to far", he pointed a clawed finger at the man, "first you steal our home, and now you steal our very identities!"

Xanatos shook his head, "you've got it all wrong, I'm the best friend you have in this world." That just set Goliath off, his eyes glowed their bright white and he let out a vicious roar. "You see soon everybody in the Big Apple will be hunting gargoyles."

"Because of you!" Goliath continued to roar.

Xanatos just again shook his head and wagged his finger, "if you wanna be picky then we won't get anywhere." He smiled and held out his hands in a friendly gesture, "let's try to focus on the big picture, Goliath. I've got a research facility where you and your friends could be comfortable and protected." The four young gargoyles just all glared at the man wanting nothing more than to be rid of him.

"What?" Goliath roared.

"Doesn't seem a difficult choice to me, stay in the city and be hunted down like animals or be my guests in a safe haven. What do you say?"

Goliath roared angerily, he threw his fists into the air, then turned around grabbed the lamp post near him and smashed to the ground. He then ran up back to the others, "let's go", he yelled as he opened his wings and took off into the night sky yet again.

Of course Xanatos had to have the last say, he cupped his right hand over his mouth. "You're taking this much too personally!"

Being that they were too far to really hear anything Brooklyn decided to ask for his fellow clan mates, "so what happened? Did Xanatos admit he was-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Goliath yelled as he cut Brooklyn off.

Suddenly a red beam came out of nowhere and shot Goliath at his wing.

"GOLIATH!" Lexington cried.

Goliath crushed into a large satellite dish, "above us!" Madison cried out, there were three of Xanatos' robots, two of them looked like the ones they had fought before but the third one was red.

One of the robots charged forward, taking aim with his laser gun he shot at the young gargoyles who all scattered, their eyes glowing white as they prepared to fight. "It's the Steel Clan!" Lex shouted, the Steel Clan came after everyone shooting their lasers at the young gargoyles. They kept shooting at them but thankfully the young gargoyles were swift enough to evade the attacks.

Down below Goliath collected himself, but then the red robot once again started shooting at him, Goliath dodged the shoots and moved aside when the robot charged forward. "We beat them once, we can do it again." He claimed ready for the next round of attacks.

Back in the air the battlefield became a different story Broadway was shot down and as Lex tried to get to him he was also shot down. "NO!" Madison cried but she couldn't get to them for the robot blocked her path and started shooting at her. Brooklyn tried the same attack he used fighting them the first time, by jumping on the back and trying to steer it into the other robot but instead of the same results the robot instead shocked him, twirled in the air and knocked him off its back sending him crashing at Goliath's feet. Madison being the last one in the air was still dodging the laser attacks when suddenly the other robot blocked her path, she gasped and went to turn around that's when the first robot shot her and also causing her to crash on the same rooftop as her clan mates.

Goliath helped Madison to her feet as he had done for Brooklyn but then all three of the robots came down crash through the tall brick chimminy that towered above our heros, making the structure no longer stable and falling on top of the gargoyles. The Steel Clan proceeded to make a U-turn and headed right back to the gargoyles who were trapped up to their necks in the bricks. The gargoyles glared at the in coming robots when suddenly they stoped and just stayed there in the air "looking" at the gargoyles.

Lexington was gaining back conciousness, he looked up and noticed that the Steel Clan wasn't attacking, "hey, we're still alive...How come?"

"It's...It's like they're waiting for something." Replied Brooklyn as he never let the robots out of his sight.

"What in the world could they be waiting for? More orders from Xanatos?" Madison growled angrily.

"No doubt for us to lead them back to our new sanctuary." Goliath said glaring at the robots, after which he then pulled himself out of the bricks.

"But why? Why not just kill us?" Broadway asked as he pulled him and Lex out of the bricks as well.

"Because Xanatos doesn't want to destroy us, he wants to dominate us!"

After everyone has pulled themselves free they continued to talk, Lex being to first to speak, "he's probably controlling them radio like that toy car I have."

"Yeah so what do we do now?" Brooklyn asked.

They were huddled up speaking to each other, "we can't lead them back to the clock tower and we can't stay here, it's not long til sunrise." Goliath said trying to come up with a plan.

"We can take 'em on again!" Suggested Broadway.

"Yeah I'm really looking forward to that", Brooklyn replied sarcastially while holding his head. "They're a lot tougher than the last batch we fought."

"Yeah, particularly that one", he glared at the red one.

"We must think of something, outsmart them and destroy them somehow." Madison said glaring at the Steel clan once more.

Goliath stood up, "we must continue the fight someplace isoladed...COME!" He ran towards the edge, at his command the others followed him over it as well and took off into the air once more.

As predicted the robots followed the gargoyles while they glided through the air. "Where are we going, Goliath?" Lex asked.

"There", Goliath replied as he pointed to Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty. When they finally got close enough to the island they landed on top of the head of the Statue of Liberty, Goliath looked up at the Steel Clan as they continued to follow. He turned to the young gargoyles, "you take the others, I'll handle the leader." Making no objections they just nodded and separated when the red one attacked.

Broadway and Madison went one way with one of the robots after them when Broadway stopped, his eyes glowing, "okay tin man, let's see play follow the leader." Making the robot put all its attention on him he flew right towards the book of the Statue of Liberty, and at the last second pulled up, the robot crashed and was destroyed. Broadway wore a smug smile, Madison flew up next to him and they high fived in succession of one robot being destroyed. Their attention was caught at the other robot that was chasing after Brooklyn and Lexington, while shooting at them, Broadway looked down at the pieces of the first robot and flew towards them, while Lex tried to do what Brooklyn did earlier.

He climbed on the back of the robot and pulled on its head, just like Brooklyn, Lexington was shock and gave a cry of pain as he fell off the robot, Madison caught him and watched as Broadway came back with the arm of the first robot and threw it right at the second robot, embedding the arm piece at its chest. When Lex gained altitude again he landed on the flame of the torch followed by the others as they watched the robot lose power and crash and burn on the ground. After destroying the two robots they flew over to where Goliath was fighting the last of the Steel Clan, they completely surrounded him, their eyes glowing and growling at the disgusting machine.

"Give it up dumpster face", Brooklyn said as he advanced forward along with everyone else, they kept slowly approaching the machine until it was at the edge of Lady Liberty's head.

Surprisingly it turned on it's engine and flew off shocking the Manhattan Clan, that's when Goliath turned when he heard the sound of a helicopter heading their way. "We must go, quickly." They took off and headed back towards the clock tower before the helicopter could spot them.

Making it back to the tower with minutes to spare, the young gargoyles explained everything to Hudson and Bronx. Later Elisa came by and told the gargoyles as they got into their positions for their stone sleep that the public was made to believe that the gargoyles were just robots with a mystery inventor. With no other worries the day came and the gargoyles slept.

* * *

**Mariarosa: **Awwwww that felt good ^^ so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm happy to say that I'm pretty happy with it as well. So read and review! Ciao!


	12. Author's Note

**Okay here's the deal guys, I am making this fanfic for fun, I don't, I repeat, don't appriciate flames. If you want to point out some mistakes I will gladly listen to them, but the whole point of this website is to make stories for fun, change the story up a little add a new character, change the family tree, hell make everything into an AU or kill everyone off. The whole point is to just have fun, I will read critiques but I will not read flames, if all you want to do is flame me I will block you. Also I want everyone to know for my Gargoyles story is following the cartoon, I didn't know if I had mention that in the first chapter so please don't expect it to follow the comic. I got into Gargoyles when I was a kid by watching the cartoons, you can say I'm not a true blooded fan for not reading the comics but I had no idea there was even a Gargoyles comic until I was in my teenage years. Yes this is a romance story between with Lex and Brooklyn, but I want to build up the relationship first, I don't usually like my characters falling in love in the first few chapters or so, the romance will happen but it's not gonna be for awhile so in the mean time I'm sticking with the adventures they had from the cartoon. Now lastly, I don't really get reviews in my email so if you review I will probably never see it until much much later if I check on my phone, so if you want to tell me something PM me, but again, I will not read flames. **

**Thank you for reading and I will try to update soon**

**P.S. Please don't PM me just to ask "when are you gonna update" or something like that, I am a college student and my education comes first, I have a lot of fun doing these stories but real life problems come first, I'm not trying to sound bitchy or anything I just really want you all to know how much I love you but to please be patient with me. I don't work very fast and school can be a major headache sometimes.**


End file.
